The Sorcerer's Stone
by PurplePumpkin12
Summary: Harry Potter is not an only child. He has a twin sister, and yes he might be the actual chosen one, but he couldnt get anywhere without her. He's sure of it.  Bad Summary I know :  Just give it a chance though. Please? REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Privet Drive

**(A/N I know this has been done a million times over but I suddenly got this idea as I was watching a Harry Potter marathon on TV today and well this is what came of it. So I hope you enjoy!) **

**Disclaimer: NO sadly I am not J.K. Rowling and no I don't own anything Harry Potter. **

Chapter one: On Privet Drive

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." said the amused voice of Albus Dumbledore as he passed the Tabby cat sitting just under the sign that read Privet Drive. However, as he slowly turned to look back at the tabby, it was gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She was wearing a emerald cloak and she had her black hair drawn back into a tight bun. However, tonight she look distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff to if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

"All day when you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating alright." she said impatiently, "Going into Muggle London to gossip, and without even changing into Muggle clothing! Muggles may not pay much attention, but they are not stupid, all these things have been reported on the Muggle news."

"You can't blame them." Dumbledore said gently, "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"Yes, well that's no reason to lose our heads," She said irritably, "besides the kind of rumors they are gathering and spreading." She paused, "They are just rumors, right. That Lily and James Potter are- that they're- _dead." _

Dumbledore just bowed his head, and McGonagall gasped.

"Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it."

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder, "I know. I know." he said once again bowing his head.

"And their children? Is it true?" McGonagall asked hurriedly.

"Yes, they survived." Dumbledore said with a curious look on his face.

"After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill children? Its just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry and Jenna survive?"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."

McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed her eyes under her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a loud sniff and then pulled out his watch.

"Hmm. Hagrid is late. I suppose he's the one who told you about me being here." Dumbledore said looking up at the sky.

"Yes, and I don't suppose you are going to tell me why you are here of all places." McGonagall said following his gaze.

"I'm here to bring Harry and Jenna to their Aunt and Uncle's house." Dumbledore explained and McGonagall gasped.

"You don't mean- you cant mean the people that live here!" she protested as she explained the events she had watched all day. "Their couldn't be any muggles more unlike us!" she continued, "The children will be famous, every child in our world will know their names!"

"Exactly why it's the best place for them. Its much better if they grow up away from all of that." Dumbledore explained. "Besides their aunt and uncle can explain everything to them when they are old enough, I've written them a letter."

"Surely you cant explain everything to them in a letter." But Dumbledore didn't answer and McGonagall just gave up with a sigh. "How are the kids getting here, Dumbledore?" she eyed his cloak suddenly as if there was a possibility of them hiding in it.

"Hagrid's bringing them." he answered.

"You think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" McGonagall asked skeptically.

"I would trust Hagrid with my life." Dumbledore stated as a slight humming sound could be heard from the sky above them, and both of them instinctually looked up.

"Hagrid, at last." Dumbledore said in a tone of relief then added. "Where did you get the motorcycle?"

"Young Sirius Black lent it to me sir, and I've got the both of um right here sir." Hagrid said quietly as he stepped off the motor bike and handed Dumbledore one bundle and then held the other down where McGonagall could see.

"No problems where there?" Dumbledore asked as he checked over both children.

"No, the house was almost destroyed but I gott'em out alright before all the muggles started swarmin." Hagrid informed. "This one fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol," he said pointing to Harry, "and this one fell asleep not ten minutes ago." he added motioning to Jenna.

McGonagall and Dumbledore both bent over the children. Both noticing a particularly weird looking scar on Harry's forehead.

"Can you fix it Dumbledore?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot. But I wouldn't even if I could. Sometimes scars can come in handy. In fact I have a scar just above my left knee that is a map of the complete underground of London." Dumbledore mused for a moment.

"All right Hagrid." Dumbledore said once again serious. "It's time for you to hand her over as well." he sighed as he watched the giant begin to tear up.

"Can I at least say goodbye to em?" Hagrid asked looking down at the two children with tufts of wispy and curly black hair. He bent down and kissed them each one by one on their forehead before giving out a loud cry.

"Shhh." Professor McGonagall hushed the giant, "you'll wake the muggles."

"S-sorry P-professor." Hagrid said handing Jenna over to Dumbledore. "B-but I just cant stand it… Lily and James… D-dead, and poor Harry off to live with Muggles."

"Yes, its all very sad, but we mustn't wake the muggles." McGonagall whispered patting Hagrid's arm trying to calm him. As Dumbledore lay the two bundles down on the front porch. Setting the letter he had written between them before walking back to his companions.

"Well, there is no further reason to be staying around here. I suppose we should go join in the celebration." Dumbledore told the pair of them.

"I'll be taking Sirius back his bike." he told them nodding to them both, "Professor, Dumbledore sir." he added as he mounted the small motorbike.

"Well I shall expect to see you soon Minerva." Dumbledore said as he watched the small Tabby cat run in the opposite direction. "and good luck." Dumbledore whispered. "To the both of you." and with a wave of his cloak he vanished.

As the leaves ruffled down the street of Privet drive the two bundles rolled over so they were pressed together without waking up. Without knowing they would be awoken in a few short hours by Mrs. Dursley's screams. Without knowing that they would be poked and prodded by their cousin Dudley. Without knowing of the world they lived in before, or the fact that they were somehow special to that world. Without knowing that at that exact moment all around the country there where thousands of witches and wizards holding up glasses and saying in hushed voices, "To the Potters, the ones that lived."

**(A/N I know of course that this was a very boring first chapter but the story will deviate from the books and movies of course at the two get older. However there is only so many ways to write the two getting to Privet Drive, so expect more changes in the next chapters. Oh and Review, if you like it or if you have advice or anything else really! Thanks again for reading!) **


	2. The Boa Constrictor From Brazil

Chapter two: The Boa Constrictor from Brazil.

Nearly ten years had passed sense the Dursley's had woken to find their niece and nephew on their front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all in that time. Only the photographs on the mantle piece really showed how much time had passed.

On the mantle the several pictures of a once chubby round beach ball looking creature, otherwise known as Dudley Dursley, growing threw the years. From his first birthday all the way up to his tenth, and any other "special" occasion in between. Not much had changed about the boy except his increased weight gain and the tufts of blonde hair that now occupied his once bald head. However, there was no sign of the other two children that inhabited the house.

Yet, the two young Potters, Harry and Jenna, where still there. At the moment asleep, but not for long. It was one of those special occasions at the Dursley house. Worse then Christmas if you were to ask Jenna or Harry. No it was much worse, it was Dudley's birthday. Which was no thrill to either of the two Potters.

Their Aunt Petunia would wake them up extra early, as if the seven A.M. wake up call wasn't enough every Saturday and Sunday morning, they where forced up at least an hour before that to make sure everything was perfect for Dudley when he got up. Before long they would hear their Aunt Petunia's shrill voice call for them to get up.

"Up! Get up now!" Jenna could here all the way up stairs in her small attic bedroom. "And get your sister up wont you!" she shrieked and Jenna groaned as she pulled her pillow over her face.

"Jenna, we have to get breakfast ready." Harry yawned half awake tussling his already wind swept black hair. Jenna just nodded in response as she sat up in bed and put her glasses on, finally enabling her to see. As she quickly got dressed and clipped her hair back in a "respectable" manner, as her aunt would say, before hurrying down stairs to the kitchen to help Harry set the table. Well, what was left of the table to set anyways.

The majority of the large dining room table was covered with Dudley's vast amount of birthday presents. It seemed he had gotten everything he had wanted: the new computer, a second TV for the kitchen, and even that new racing bike he had wanted. Even though Jenna couldn't even guess why he would want that, Dudley hated all forms of exercise. Well, at least everything but beating up kids that were smaller then him. Herself and Harry were always his favorite targets, when he could catch them that is.

Both Harry and Jenna where small and skinny for their age. Harry had a thin face, knobby knees, black wind swept hair, and bright green eyes. Jenna looked very much like Harry, though her face was more warm and round, she was a few inches shorter then him and just a bit skinnier, her black hair wasn't as messy; it was more silky and had a slight curl to it, and she had instead of bright green eyes, dark hazel ones. However they both wore glasses though, Harry's were round and full of duct tape and Jenna's where a bit more square. However, though there were slight differences you could easily tell they were related.

"That boy needs a haircut." Uncle Vernon scowled, walking in as Jenna was finishing setting the table. She just rolled her eyes at his comment though. Harry had probably had more hair cuts then anyone in their school to try to tame his most untamable hair, and he tried his best to keep it long now though, to try to cover up the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Which Jenna barely noticed anymore, but the Dursley's liked to point it out whenever they could.

Harry tried to pat his hair down as Dudley finally made an appearance in the dining room. Jenna casually walked over and whispered to Harry as she put the fried eggs on the plates. "There are only thirty-six." Harry's head snapped up looking over at Dudley intently. Jenna joined him in his gazing after putting the food on the plates. As if they were waiting for something. Then it happened.

"Thirty six! That's two less then last year!" Dudley yelled, his face turning the red of his sweater. Jenna and Harry tried not to laugh, knowing that it would only end with them in their "rooms" if you could call a cupboard and a small attic rooms. So Jenna and Harry cautiously set the plates on the table and began shoveling food into their mouths, feeling another Dudley tantrum coming on.

Aunt Petunia sensing the tantrum as well quickly scurried over to Dudley and placed her hands on his shoulders lightly. "Darling, don't worry we are going to buy you three more presents when we are out today!" she told him hurriedly as she forced him into a seat at the table across from Harry and Jenna. "Isn't that right Vernon?"

"Oh, yes, yes, of course!" Uncle Vernon said as if it had been the plan all along. Causing both Jenna and Harry to roll their eyes at each other as the phone rang, and Aunt Petunia went to go fetch it.

"What are you two smirking at?" Uncle Vernon growled as they both continued to fight back their laughter as Dudley began opening his presents and each one was not exactly what he asked for, causing him to throw miniature fits every few minutes.

"Nothing." they both said quickly looking down at their now empty plates snickering quietly which earned Jenna a rough kick from Dudley under the table.

"Hey!" she squeaked in pain as Petunia walked back into the room, a look of horror on her face.

"Bad news, Vernon." Petunia said glaring at the pair of them, "Mrs. Figg has broken her leg and cant watch them." Causing Dudley to gasp and Uncle Vernon to choke on his tea. Each taking turns giving them extremely nasty looks. As if they had planned this!

"I don't want them to go!" Dudley wined all the way to the car, and continued all the way to his friend Piers house. He was Dudley's right hand man, and when he got in the car Dudley automatically dropped the baby act he loved to play for his parents.

"What are they doing here?" Piers snarled looking over at Jenna and Harry who were squished into one seat in the five people car. Jenna tried her best to ignore them both and their rude comments and tried to talk to Harry quietly, but they were drowned out by Uncle Vernon's complaining the whole way to the zoo while Dudley and Piers tried their best to get them in trouble.

However, the car ride to the Zoo finally ended and they were all soon piling out of the tiny car. Before they could do anything Uncle Vernon grabbed them aside. "No funny business." He stated, "None at all, or else you'll regret it!" he warned them.

Jenna wasn't to excited about this. Because strange things usually happened around herself and Harry. Things that could in no way be their fault, but try explaining that to the Dursleys. It was almost impossible to tell them anything after one of these "occurrences".

"We're not going to cause trouble." Harry started. "Honestly!" Jenna finished, but Vernon just huffed and followed Petunia and the boys into the zoo.

The first few hours at the zoo were uneventful in Jenna's opinion. Yes she thought the animals were interesting to see first hand but having to follow around Dudley and Piers was not exactly making the trip worth while. After lunch though they finally made their way to the Reptile house Dudley had been talking about all day. He and Piers wanted to see huge poisonous spiders and deadly snakes, and it didn't take them long to find the biggest, most deadly animal in the place. It was a Boa Constrictor and it was big enough to wrap around Uncle Vernon's car twice and crush it in seconds. However, to Dudley's disappointment it was the only creature that didn't seem to be in the mood to show off today.

"Make it move!" Dudley demanded before pounding on the glass, his eyes locked on the many brown coils that had a sleeping head on top of them.

Uncle Vernon complied by pounding on the glass with his beefy knuckles. With no response he banged again this time harder.

"This is boring." Dudley finally declared before leaving finally allowing Jenna and Harry to see into the cage.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he died of boredom." Jenna stated and Harry quietly agreed, "With nothing to do but hear people pounding at screaming at you all day, I think I would die of boredom as well."

The snake suddenly opened its eyes. Slowly raising itself up till it was just between the height of Jenna and Harry. Then it winked.

Jenna quickly looked at Harry who was already looking at her in a sort of _Did you see what I just saw? _way, and they both just nodded to each other before looking around to see if anyone else was paying attention. Before Jenna tried winking back.

The snake jerked his head in the direction of the Dursleys and then looked from Harry to Jenna in a way of saying quite plainly: _I get that all the time. _

"I know," Harry said quietly to where only Jenna could hear, "It must be really annoying." he finished and the snake shook his head vigorously.

"Where do you come from?" Jenna asked, even though she thought it was a bit silly, that was what you were supposed to talk about right? When you met someone new? And obviously the snake agreed as he pointed his tail at the sign that read: Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

"Was it nice there?" Harry asked and once again the Boa jabbed its tail at the sign.

This specimen has bean bred in the zoo.

"Oh, so you've never been." Jenna said almost sadly and the snake shook his head again. Before they heard a deafening shout that made all three of them jump, "DUDLEY! COME LOOK!" Piers had decided to yell from behind Harry and Jenna. "COME LOOK AT THE SNAKE YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT ITS DOING!"

"MOVE!" Dudley growled in a yell as he pushed both Jenna and Harry out of the way. Catching them both by surprise causing them both to fall over on the hard concrete. However, the next events happened so fast Jenna barely caught on to what was happening.

One minute Dudley and Piers had their faces pressed up to the glass, the next they both jumped back in horror screaming loudly in high pitched voices as Jenna noticed the glass in front of them had vanished. Both Harry and Jenna gave a gasp as the snake began uncoiling itself only a few feet away from them slithering along the ground just by their feet. It stopped just a few inches away from them and turned its head and stared strait at them before hissing something that sounded like, "Brazil here I come… Thankssss again Amigosss."

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock he kept mumbling "The glass. Where did the glass go?"

"Ask Harry and Jenna, they were talking to the snake!" Piers said pointing at them as the zoo director came to question them. "Weren't you!" and Jenna desperately wished he hadn't said anything. Luckily Uncle Vernon waited till they were back home before he started screaming at them.

"Go… Rooms…. Now…. Stay… No Meals." he gasped out in screams before he fell into his living room chair and Aunt Petunia ran to go get him a large glass of brandy.

Jenna ran up the two flights of steps quickly not wanting to be around when Uncle Vernon was drunk, which she was sure the one large glass would soon turn to two, then ten. So she lay in her room watching the sun set finally out her small attic window, which she was lucky she had.

She laid there for what seemed like hours before she finally heard the snores coming from both Uncle Vernon's and Dudley's rooms. Which means she was free to sneak downstairs and get food out of the kitchen for herself and Harry before unlocking his cupboard door. She knew he would be up, it was their routine by now. After ten years of living in this house.

Jenna made her way down the narrow stairs making sure to skip all the ones that creaked. Then made her way down the next flight only having to jump over the third to last stair landing on the carpet at the bottom, before slipping into the kitchen and getting out a few of the many leftover sandwiches that where left in the fridge from dinner and making two glasses of water before walking to the cupboard under the stairs and skillfully unlocking it with a hairpin.

As she expected Harry was up waiting, his single light bulb still on. She sat the sandwiches between them as she sat at the foot of his small bed that was identical to hers, and handed him his glass of water. They sat in silence for a few minutes eating slowly before Harry finally spoke.

"I hate it here." He said as usual. They had had this conversation enough and one of them always started with this sentence.

"How about we run away." Jenna tried to joke even though it was a very tempting idea even at the age of ten. "Or maybe one long lost relative several times removed will come and claim how we were never supposed to end up at the Dursleys!" She added causing Harry to smile slightly. Even though they both had thought of that before too, but they didn't really believe it would ever happen if it hadn't happened yet.

"I just wonder how different our lives would be if we didn't live here." Harry stated.

"You mean if we actually had parents and friends, and everything else we don't have." Jenna said with a bit of resentment in her voice.

She wasn't so much like Harry when it came to their outlooks on their parents and on how life could have been. Harry liked to think their parents were probably great people and would have made their lives so much better, and it was easy to say he probably loved them or his version of them in his head anyways. However, Jenna didn't share his "love" she was actually quite opposite. Even though Jenna was one of the most understanding and caring person someone could every meet, she had a special hate for her parents that Harry couldn't understand. She couldn't even understand it half the time. She didn't know them, she couldn't remember them, she didn't even know what they looked like! But she hated them for leaving them with people like the Dursley's. Even if it wasn't their fault they got into some car crash somewhere. She always seemed to blame them.

"I guess that's what I mean." Harry said staring at his bedspread clearly only half paying attention before Jenna yawned.

"Well eventually are luck will have to turn around." She said nudging him playfully, she really hated seeing her brother sad/upset. "But until then we just got to make the best of it." she said forcing a smile. "Night."

"Make the best of it." Harry nudged her back, "got it." he smiled lightly before pulling the string to his light bulb. "Night." he added as Jenna shut the door and locked him back in before hurrying back up stairs, suddenly tired and wanting only to go to bed.

She shut her door quietly and laid down. "Make the best of it." she whispered to herself before turning over and falling fast asleep.

**(A/N I wanted to get this chapter up before I left. I'm going to be gone for a few days but once I'm back I'll be able to focus on this story. I'm out of school for summer break and I hope to write a lot! I hope you are all enjoying this as much as I am and hope you'll comment! It motivates me! Well have a nice day!) **


	3. I've Got a Letter?

**(A/N I'm back again, and I told you it wouldn't be to long of a wait. Also, Would anyone mind commenting? Besides the three people that already have and I appreciate you all! But I've gotten so many favorite story and story alert alerts that I just don't understand why people would give a nice small short comment, but if you don't I hope you enjoy anyways! Thanks again!)**

Chapter three: I've got a letter?

The incident with the Boa constrictor had landed both Jenna and Harry in their worst punishment ever. By the time they were let out of their rooms and able to walk freely around the house, or go outside it was already summer holiday. Which wasn't that much different for them outside of the lack of school work.

Dudley's gang was around the house non-stop. Always helping Dudley in his favorite game, Jenna and Harry Hunting. This is why Jenna and Harry spent as much time as possible wondering the streets around their neighborhood and not at the house that Dudley seemed to be running completely once more.

"At least we have something to look forward to!" Jenna kept saying every time they were in rather bad moods, " When September comes around again, neither of us will have to see Dudley or his friends again till summer!" which always seemed to cheer them up. If only a little bit. You see, Dudley and his gang were all welcomed into Uncle Vernon's old privet school Smeltings. While Jenna and Harry would be going to stonewall high, the local public school.

Though Dudley teased them about how horrible the local public school was, Jenna was thankful to be going there, especially once she saw Dudley's school uniform. Smelting boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. The colors clashed horribly and made Dudley look even wider then he already was. It was quite horrible compared to the all grey uniforms Jenna and Harry would be wearing to their school. Of course though, Aunt Petunia though her ickle diddykins looked so hansom, and Uncle Vernon swore it was the happiest day of his life when he tried the horrible outfit on. Neither Harry nor Jenna trusted themselves to speak as Aunt Petunia burst into tears. Jenna was sure she wouldn't be able to hold back her laughter that was slowly cracking her ribs if she opened her mouth to speak.

There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Jenna went down to breakfast. Harry was already down there and he looked very irritated.

"What's that?" Jenna whispered to Harry.

"Our new school uniforms, she's dyeing some of our old things grey, and she swears they'll look just like everyone else's clothes when she's finished." Harry grumbled sitting down at the table in a bit of a mood.

"I seriously doubt that." Jenna huffed as she took the seat next to him when Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in wrinkling their noses at the stench of the dye as they took their seats at the table as well.

Just as Uncle Vernon sat down everyone could hear the clink of the mail slot closing and announcing that the mail had arrived.

"Dudley get the post." Uncle Vernon said because he was not seated yet, and he quickly plopped down.

"Make Jenna get it." he said as he smacked his Smeltings cane, that he now took everywhere with him, on the table.

"Jenna get the post." Uncle Vernon then ordered.

"Make Dudley get it!" Jenna said irritably, its not like the exercise could hurt him anyways.

"Just jab her with your cane." Uncle Vernon told Dudley as Jenna finally slowly started walking to the mail, and then quickly dove out of the way so Dudley wouldn't hit her.

Jenna got to the door and their were only a few things there: a postcard from Aunt Marge, a large brown envelope that looked like a bill, and two letters one for _… Harry…_ and the other for… _Jenna?_

Jenna's heart gave a huge jolt as she stared down at her and Harry's identical letters. They seemed to have the same seal on the back and the same neat handwriting on the front, but Jenna had no idea who would write to them. They had no friends or family, they didn't even belong to the library to get late book notices! There was absolutely no one that could possibly be writing to them that they knew of, but the letters were so plainly for them that there was no mistake:

Ms. J. Potter

The Attic at the top of the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Mr. H. Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The envelopes where both thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address on both envelopes where written in emerald green ink. There was no stamps.

"Hurry up Potter!" shouted Uncle Vernon at the top of his lounges even though he was just a room away. "What are you doing checking for letter bombs?" He asked laughing slightly at his own joke as Jenna handed him his letters before walking slowly over to Harry and handing him the envelope with his name on it. H just stared at it for a moment before they both began opening them.

"Dad they've got something!" Dudley yelled just as they were unfolding the letters, but Uncle Vernon was to quick and snatched them both out of their hands with one clean sweep.

"Hey! Those are ours!" Jenna and Harry said together as they tried to snatch the letters back.

"Who'd be writing to the likes of you?" Uncle Vernon sneered as he red over one letter and then the other. Within seconds his face went from Red, to green, to the grayish white of his porridge.

"P-P-Petunia!" He gasped and she came running over. She read the first line of one of the two letters and then looked as if she was going to faint.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness- Vernon!"

They stared at each other for a long while ignoring the three others in the room. Harry and Jenna where rather angry themselves, but it was nothing like Dudley's furry of being ignored. He gave his father a hard tap on the head with his Smelting stick before either of them moved.

"I want to read the letter." Dudley said impatiently.

"We want to read the letters, seeing as they are ours!" Jenna said losing her temper ever more quickly then Harry was who still looked just ready to blow.

"GET OUT, YOU THREE, NOW!" Uncle Vernon yelled and all three of them were in shock, but Harry was the first to react.

"NO GIVE US OUR LETTERS! NOW!" He shouted right back, and Jenna was impressed. Harry was the more laid back of the two. Jenna was always hyper and short fused while Harry rarely lost his cool and was always the one to calm her down in situations like this. So she was twice in shock as her mouth hung open staring at Harry for a long moment before standing next to him and shaking her head vigorously.

"OUT!" he cried in frustration as he grabbed Harry and Jenna by the necks of their shirts and tossed them into the hall before forcing Dudley out on top of them. They all forced their way over to the door soon enough fighting over who got to listen threw the key hole. Of course Dudley won seeing as he had both Jenna and Harry pinned under his wait. So they gave in and tried to listen threw the crack underneath the door.

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia said in a low quivering voice, "look at the addresses, how could they possibly know where the two sleep? You don't think they are watching the house?"

"Watching, spying, might even be following us." Uncle Vernon muttered wildly.

"What should we do Vernon? Write back, tell them we don't want-"

Jenna could see Uncle Vernon's black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.

"No," he finally said, "We'll just ignore it. Yes, and if they don't get an answer…" he started to add but then trailed off, but Aunt Petunia seemed to know what he was thinking.

"But-"

"NO! I'm not having any of those in my house! Petunia, didn't we swear when we took the two brats in that we would knock all this dangerous nonsense out of them?" and with that the conversation was over.

That evening when Uncle Vernon got back from work, he did something he usually didn't do. He visited Jenna in her attic.

"Where's my letter?" Jenna demanded as soon as she saw his face pop up at the door. Uncle Vernon took a deep breath before answering, feeling a odd sense of déjà vu from the few minutes ago from when he was talking to Harry.

"Those letters were not for you they were addressed wrong." He stated.

"But-"

"I know what the address said!" he tried to keep his voice below a yell. "But I've burned the both of them so there is no point in whining now."

Jenna's heart sank at this. What had been so important and had freaked her aunt and uncle out so bad?

"Jenna, me and Petunia were talking and we think this room is getting to small for you. We've decided to let you and Harry share Dudley's second bedroom. His is big enough for him and his friends and there is already two beds in there. So get your stuff and move it there!" he said his voice still just below a yell, which must have been taking some self control seeing as Uncle Vernon's face was so red as he quickly turned and walked back down the stares without another word.

It took Jenna two trips to get all her things to her and Harry's new bedroom. It was still the smallest room in the house, but it sure was better then the attic, and at least now when they got locked in for punishment they would at least have each other. Which seemed to already be a perk as they laughed together at Dudley's wailing about not wanting them to move into his second bedroom.

Jenna heard Harry just sigh and lay back on his new bed, and they where in silence again. Giving her time to think about the situation a little bit more.

Yesterday she would have given anything to be here, but now she wished she could have been laying upstairs in her small attic with her letter, then laying down here without it.

The next morning at breakfast it was unusually silent. Dudley was still in shock that he didn't have his room back yet. Jenna was still angry about yesterday's events. Harry looked as if he was sick. Aunt Petunia looked anxious. Then there was Uncle Vernon who was wearing a nasty scowling and listing to something very intently. When they heard the familiar click of the mail slot.

"Dudley get the post." Uncle Vernon demanded, he was still obviously trying to be nice to Harry and Jenna for some odd reason.

"THEY'VE GOT MORE LETTERS!" Dudley yelled and both Harry and Jenna where up in a flash.

Jenna was quicker and smaller then Harry so she got out of the kitchen before Uncle Vernon, snatching the letters from Dudley and making her way half way up the stairs before Uncle Vernon caught her by the ankle. Which was made rather difficult because Harry had a hold of him around his neck.

"GIVE THOSE TO ME!" Uncle Vernon shouted as Jenna continued to try to wiggle her foot away as Dudley kept hitting her leg then Harry then Uncle Vernon with his smelting stick.

"Stop it all of you now!" Aunt Petunia tried to yell but the four of them were not listening. Till finally Uncle Vernon just pulled them all down the stairs in one big mess. Somehow grabbing the letters out of Jenna's grip.

"You all go to your rooms!" Uncle Vernon said gasping for breath as Harry had finally let go of his neck. "Now." he stated stamping his foot and they all walked up the stair feeling worse then they had this morning.

The remainder of the week went by like this. Every day letters would come and everyday Jenna and Harry would make some sad attempt to get the letters. While Uncle Vernon was slowly going mad. He had resorted to keeping the windows locked shut and nailing down the mail slot on the door. By Friday no less then a dozen letters came for both Harry and Jenna and Uncle Vernon had resorted to staying home from work to make sure none of them fell into Jenna or Harry's hands.

However, Saturday was when things began to get out of hand. Letters were now appearing in strange places. The milkman had brought two dozen eggs each filled with letters. Uncle Vernon called to complain to every person he could find that had been some how related to the letter filled eggs. At least thirty or so letters had showed up that day and it was driving Uncle Vernon mad.

"Sunday, finally, no post on Sundays." he informed everyone several times at breakfast. A huge smile forming on his face every time he muttered it. "No Damn letters…" he started to say when something came flying down the chimney. It was indeed two more letters. One had been flying so fast it had partially cut off Uncle Vernon's mustache. Harry and Jenna were grabbing furiously at the letters as Aunt Petunia and Dudley made a run for it.

Uncle Vernon picked the two up and hurried them out into the hall locking the kitchen door, where you could still hear the sound of letters falling to the floor.

"Everyone you have five minutes. Pack your things just some clothes and we are leaving. Now go!" he said pushing everyone up the stairs without even a second thought.

Aunt Petunia, Jenna, and Harry were ready within the five minute time period knowing Uncle Vernon meant what he said. However, Dudley wasn't so smart and had spent ten minutes trying to put his computer and television in his bag. That's when uncle Vernon finally snapped and had hit him with his own smelting stick right on the back of the head rather hard.

Dudley cried to his mother for a good half hour after that. While Uncle Vernon drove fast in different directions, making sharp turns stopping the car then zooming away again. It was several hours till they stopped at a motel. Nothing special just a small out of the way hotel with no televisions; to Dudley's dismay. They stayed their one night in a small room with two full sized beds and not much floor space. Harry and Jenna had to sleep on the floor huddled together for heat, while Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia shared one bed and Dudley got the other to himself though both Harry and Jenna could have fit on it.

In the morning they had a small breakfast; again to Dudley's dismay. Before the owner of the motel came and knocked on the door.

"Is there a Mr. H. Potter and a Ms. J. Potter here?" he asked holding up two letters identical to the ones they have been getting sent in the mail.

Harry and Jenna made a grab for the letters but Uncle Vernon snatched them once again. "I'll take them."

"We have about a hundred of these letters down at the front desk." Jenna heard as the door shut.

It only took Uncle Vernon a half hour to get back and then they were on the road again.

They once again drove all day with no food or restroom breaks. Which made Dudley that much more unbearable. Finally they stopped by the coast and Uncle Vernon quickly got out of the car and locked the four of them in. He didn't return for twenty minutes and it was storming rather badly when he came back.

"I've got us a place! Come on." he told them and they all looked around and their was only a small shack that was half drown in water by the shore. "Hurry now!" he yelled half way down to the shack already.

Jenna grabbed her things and stayed close to Harry not liking what was going on.

"You can stay there if you can make it." Jenna heard a high pitched voice say that came from a old man that looked a little out of his bearings as he handed Uncle Vernon two ors and showed the group to a boat that was already half sunk into the water.

Jenna felt fear wash over her as a streak of lighting rushed threw the sky showing their destination. It was a rickety looking old house on a small island a few kilometers away. She felt herself backing up slightly, she was scared of water, ever sense Dudley had almost drowned her in the lake outside Aunt Marge's house the summer they went to see her. She could already feel the tears swelling up in her eyes, but no one would notice it was raining so hard.

"Alright in you go." Uncle Vernon said in a all to happy voice. "there's no way they'll find us out here."

"I'm not getting in there." Jenna said as she backed away some more pulling Harry with her.

"Oh yes you are, in now." Uncle Vernon said angrily and Harry just gripped her hand.

"Jenna we are going to be fine." He lied, because honestly he was almost just afraid as her. He understood why she was freaking out though and he felt he needed to calm her down first.

"No." Jenna said once again pulling Harry away with her, getting the sudden urge to try to just run away now.

"Get in the damn boat!" Uncle Vernon screamed picking Jenna up and pushing her to the far edge of the boat almost causing her to fall out. Which made her fall to the floor and hold on to the edge tightly.

Harry wasn't comforted by this, Jenna was always the strong one, and seeing her like this made him angry and even more scared, but he sucked it up as he quickly went to her side and tried to hold her awkwardly reassuring her that everything was going to be fine.

"Daddy's gone mad hasn't he?" Dudley asked his mother as he clung to her as they stepped in together causing the boat to tip over slightly and Jenna to jump and Harry could have almost swore he could hear her sobbing, but it was hard to tell with all the thunder and lighting.

After Dudley and Aunt Petunia were settled Uncle Vernon stepped in the boat causing it to almost go under and he told Dudley to mover over by Harry and Jenna to even the wait. He did so clumsily causing Jenna to hold on to Harry so tight he felt as if her couldn't breath.

Soon Uncle Vernon started rowing them to the island and it seemed to Jenna like it too hours as she held on to Harry and kept her eyes closed tightly till they were safely on the bank. Then she took off Running toward the old house slipping and sliding a few times but getting up to the door quickly. She had been holding Harry's hand tightly so he had somehow made it up with her.

They got settled in to the horribly old broken down house quickly seeing as they had barely anything with them and the house itself was small with only two rooms, a bathroom, and a small kitchen that Jenna seriously doubted worked.

They ate the small amount of food they had for the night and then separated. Dudley got the couch, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia got the Bedroom, and Harry and Jenna were left to find the softest piece of floor their was and got a thick blanket to share.

Jenna and Harry curled up on the ground together trying to stay warm as the cold sea are whipped threw the house. Jenna and Harry were facing away from each other not really wanting to talk, but to just think. Jenna was still slightly shaken from the boat ride and Harry was just trying to think of what the reason behind all this traveling and stuff was.

"Jenna, are you awake?" Harry finally sat up and asked unable to keep his thoughts to himself.

"How could I sleep?" Jenna asked sitting up as well wrapping their thick blanket around the two of them.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked forgetting his questions about the letters and the traveling once he saw Jenna was still very pail and sick looking.

"I'm fine." Jenna lied horribly, "how couldn't I be? Look at the time." she said trying to change the subject pointing to Dudley's watch. It was one minute to their birthday. Not that that was anything exciting. They never got gifts for their birthday or anything like that, but hey you only turn eleven once Harry thought as he started to count down out loud. Which caused Jenna to smile.

Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One…

BOOM.

The whole shack shivered and Jenna and Harry both jumped strait up, and stood staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.

**(A/N If everything works out right the afraid of water/drowning thing will come back, so that's why I added it! Anyways Hope you enjoyed and REVIEW? Please?) **


	4. The Keeper of Keys

Chapter four: The Keeper of Keys.

BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley finally jerked awake.

"Where's the canons?" he said stupidly, clearly still half asleep.

There was a crash and Uncle Vernon came sliding into the room. There was a riffle in his hand, where he had gotten that Jenna had no idea, but she was almost sure he was in no way qualified to use it.

"Who's there?" he shouted, "I warn you I'm armed."

There was a pause. Then SMASH!

The door was hit with so much force that it swung clean off the hinges and landed flat on the floor.

A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long shaggy mane of hair and a curly black beard, but you could make out his eyes glinting like black beetles from under his hair.

The giant squeezed his way threw the door and shook the rain off his coat. He then proceeded to pick up the door that lay on the floor in front of him and fit it back onto its hinges. The noise of the storm outside lightened a little. He then turned and looked at them all.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea could yah? Its not been an easy journey." He asked as he strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen from fear.

"Budge up you great lump." said the stranger.

Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother who was crouched behind Uncle Vernon.

"An' here you two are!" said the giant.

Jenna and Harry looked up together into the beetle like eyes that Jenna could just barely tell were wrinkled from smiling.

"Las' time I saw you two, you were only babies." said the giant. "Harry you look a lot like yer dad, but you got yer mothers eyes. And Jenna you two got a good amount of James Potter in yah, but you have your mums hair, even if it isn't red, and her face." He said smiling at them as if they probably got that all the time.

Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise. "I demand that you leave at once!" Uncle Vernon gasped, "Your breaking and entering."

"Ah, shut up Dursley you great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa and grabbed the riffle out of Uncle Vernon's hands and twisted it into a knot as if it were made of rubber. Then tossed it rather roughly to the other side of the room.

Uncle Vernon gave a loud squeak backing up a little into the corner of the room with Aunt Petunia and Dudley.

"Anyways- Jenna, Harry," said the giant turning his back on the Dursley's, " a very happy birthday to yeh. I've got sommet her for yah. I mighta sat on it at some point but I reckon it will taste fine just the same."

Out of a inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled out a square pink box that was slightly squished. He handed it to Jenna who took it with trembling hands. Inside was a sticky chocolate cake with _Happy Birthday Jenna &Harry_ written in blue icing.

Jenna was stunned for a moment, they had never gotten anything on their birthday, let alone a cake. She looked up at the giant with the intent of saying thank you but Harry was already speaking.

"Who are you?" he asked a bit rudely staring up at the giant who was chuckling lightly.

"True, I haven't introduced myself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts." he said sticking out his hand and shaking both Harry and Jenna's full arms politely.

"How bout some tea then?" he asked bending down over the fireplace. Jenna couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with a flickering light and Jenna could feel the warmth wash over her.

The giant then took a seat on the sofa, that buckled under his weight slightly, and began pulling all sorts of things out of his coat: A copper kettle, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig of before he started making the tea.

It took only took a few minutes of awkward silence for the tea to be made. Then the giant pored the liquid, that looked a little to chunky to be tea, into three chipped glasses and handed one to Jenna then another to Harry. Jenna brought the glass up to her lips, not wanting to be rude, and took a small drink. The taste was very bitter but it was tea, and she was rather thirsty so she continued drinking it anyways.

"I'm sorry, but we still don't know who you are." Harry finally said breaking the silence and the giant just chuckled lowly.

"Call me Hagrid, everyone does." he said with a smile, "Like I said I'm the keeper of keys at Hogwarts- o'course you know all about Hogwarts."

"Er- no." said Jenna.

Hagrid looked shocked.

"Sorry." Harry said with a shrug.

"Sorry?" Hagrid barked turning to glare at the Dursley's, who shrank back into the corner even more. "It's them who should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't getting yer letters, but I never woulda thought you'd know nothing bout Hogwarts! Didn't yeh every wonder where yer parent's leaned it all?"

"All what?" asked Harry.

"ALL WHAT!" Hagrid thundered, "You mean to tell me," he growled at the Dursley's "that these children… THESE CHILDREN… know nothing about… about ANYTHING?"

Jenna thought this was going a bit far. She knew some things, and a lot of things when it came to school. As did Harry. She always got top marks on… well everything, and Harry wasn't far behind her.

"We know some things." Harry said looking at Jenna who still looked slightly irritated, "We can do, you know, math and stuff."

But Hagrid simply waved his hand. "I mean about _our world, your world, my world, your parents' world!" _

"What world?" Jenna asked, wasn't there only one?

Hagrid looked as if he were about to explode.

"DURSLEY!" he boomed.

Uncle Vernon who had now gone very pale just whispered something inaudible under his breath.

"But you two must know about yer mum and dad?" he said, "They're famous, You both are famous."

"What!" Harry and Jenna said in unison.

"Our mum and dad weren't famous? Were they?" Jenna asked directing the question at her Aunt and Uncle that looked suddenly terrified.

"You don't even know? You don't even know what yeh are?" He asked in total bewilderment.

Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice. "Stop! I forbid you to tell them anything!"

"You never told them?" Hagrid asked, his every syllable trembling with rage. "You never showed them the letter Dumbledore left fer um that night? I was there I saw him leave it, and you've kept it from um all this time?"

"Kept what from us?" Harry asked almost excitedly.

"STOP TELL THEM NOTHING!" Uncle Vernon somehow found the courage to yell again.

"Ah, go boil yer head." Hagrid said turning away from Uncle Vernon, "These two are sure to be two of the finest witches and wizards of our time and a great muggle like yourself wont stop um."

"W-what?" Jenna stuttered.

"Muggle?" Harry asked.

"Non magic folk. People like them." Hagrid explained.

"Back up, two of the finest witches and wizard of our time?" Jenna asked again hoping she heard him right.

"Well seeing as yer parents were who they were," Hagrid shrugged, "you two will be thumpin' good one once you've had some training. Which I suppose now would be a good time fer you tuh read yer letters." he added pulling two letters out of one of the many coat pockets he had.

Jenna finally stretched out her hand and took the yellowish envelope from Hagrid. It was addressed in emerald green ink to Ms. J. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. She pulled out the letter and read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Question after question popped into Jenna's mind, but she had no idea what to ask first. After a few minutes she finally stammered. "What does it mean they await my owl?"

"That reminds me!" Hagrid said clapping a hand to his forehead as he pulled out a piece of parchment, a feather quill pen and a real live owl out of yet another pocket from his coat. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a message on the paper.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I've given Jenna and Harry their letters.

Taking them to buy their school things tomorrow.

Weathers horrible.

Hope you're well.

Hagrid.

Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, walked over to the door, then threw the owl out the window as if this was as normal as using a telephone.

Jenna saw that Harry's mouth was hanging open showing he was as shocked as she was.

"Where was I?" Hagrid asked turning back to Jenna and Harry, but at the moment Uncle Vernon had mustered up some more courage and walked into Hagrid's line of sight.

"They aren't going." He stated as if it were his final world and he expected no one to argue. "We swore when we took them in we would put a stop to all that rubbish. Swore we'd stamp it our of them. Witch and Wizard indeed."

"You knew!" Jenna almost yelled, she was suddenly fuming.

"KNEW!" Aunt Petunia shrieked right back. "Knew! Of course we knew. My sister being what she was. She got a letter just like that and went off to that… to that school… and my parents were so proud to have a witch in the family. It was always Lily this and Lily that! I was the only one who saw her for what she was. A freak. Then she met that Potter and married him some time after leaving that school and then got her self blown up! Which meant we got settled with you two!"

Jenna looked over at Harry, who had gone very white. She was so angry she couldn't even speak but Harry he looked furious.

"BLOWN UP! YOU TOLD US OUR PARENTS DIED IN A CAR CRASH!" He yelled angrily.

"CAR CRASH?" roared Hagrid jumping up so angrily that it made the Dursleys scurry back to their corner. "A car crash kill Lily and James Potter? That's an outrage! A scandal! The Potters not knowing their own story when every kid in our world knows their names!"

"But why?" Jenna asked urgently.

"What happened?" Harry continued in the same urgent tone as Jenna.

The anger left Hagrid's face but now he just looked anxious.

"I never expected this. I knew you might need some explanation, but I never thought you'd know so little." he said shooting a glare towards the Dursley's. "I'm not sure I'm the right person to be telling you two this, but I suppose you can't go off to Hogwarts not knowin'." he sighed.

"Now let me tell yeh. Your Mum and Dad were as good a witch and wizard as any, better then most. Not a better set of people then Lily and James Potter. But you have to understand back in those days there was a more powerful wizard. I dark wizard called…" Hagrid suddenly stopped looking flustered.

"Called." Jenna prompted but Hagrid just shook his head.

"We don't say his name, heavens, people are still scared." Hagrid explained.

"Couldn't you write it down?" Harry asked anxiously.

"No I cant spell it… okay… his name was _Voldemort._" Hagrid said with a shiver. "Anyways, it was already a mystery why You-Know-Who hadn't tried to get yer parents on his side yet. Maybe he knew they were to close to Dumbledore, or maybe he figured no matter what he offered he'd know they'd decline. No one knows why he showed up, maybe he was going to persuade them, maybe he just needed them out of the way. All people know for sure is that he showed up in the village you lot lived in on Halloween ten years ago. You two were only a year old at the time." Hagrid stopped pulling out a dirty old handkerchief and wiping his eyes with it. "That night, You-Know-Who killed um. Then he tried to kill you two, but something about you two stopped him. No one ever lived once he decided to kill um. No one except you two. He killed some of the greatest wizards of the age: The McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts- and you two was only babies and you survived."

As Hagrid's story came to a close Jenna felt her heart sink. For the first time in her life she felt something other then hate for her parents. She felt a sinking feeling in her chest as she tried to remember something anything from that time in her life, but all she could come up with was a flash of green light. She had no idea what this meant, nor if it was even real to begin with. But there was something very off setting about the green light.

Hagrid was watching them sadly.

"What ever happened to Vold.. I'm sorry I mean You-Know-Who?" Jenna asked curiously.

"Some say he died." Hagrid said staring into the fire. "I'd say he's still alive, still out there. Just to weak to carry on."

"What a load of tosh." said uncle Vernon suddenly. "I understand there is something strange about you two. Yes, your parents were weirdo's, and got themselves killed because of it. But I will not be sending you off to some school to allow some crackpot teach you magic tricks."

"NEVER!" Hagrid growled, "EVER, INSULT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN MY PRESENCE AGAIN." pulling out his umbrella and quickly pointing it at Dudley who gave a loud shriek as a beam of violet light hit him. Seconds later he was dancing on the spot hands clapped over his bottom, and when he turned around Jenna could see a curly pink pigs tail sticking out of his pajamas.

Uncle Vernon quickly pulled both Dudley and aunt Petunia in the other room giving one last nasty glare at Hagrid before slamming the door shut. Leaving Jenna and Harry finally alone with Hagrid.

"Shouldn't have lost my temper." Hagrid said ruefully. "It didn't work anyways, I was tryin to turn him into a pig, but he's so much like one now there wasn't much left you could change." He tried to joke poorly giving them a sideways glance. "I've be grateful if you didn't mention this to anyone. I'm not exactly supposed to use magic. Strictly speakin' o'course."

"Why aren't you supposed to use magic?" asked Jenna.

"Well I was at Hogwarts myself… and well err.. never mind it's getting late and we've got loads to do in the morning." said Hagrid loudly. "Have to get up to town and get all your books and that."

He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry.

"You two can kip under that," he said. "Don't get to worried if it wriggles either, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets." 


	5. Diagon Alley

**(A/N Wow it's been five days sense I last uploaded! I'm sorry for the long wait but there was a lot to do in this chapter! Plus it's pretty long so I think it will be worth it! PLEASE REVIEW! And thanks for reading my story! I appreciate all of your views! Oh yeah and I'm not J.K. Rowling nor do I own anything Harry Potter!)**

Chapter five: Diagon Alley

"Jenna… Jenna get up." Jenna heard Harry say as she was slowly waking up from what she thought was the best dream of her life. It was about a giant and magic and leaving the Dursley's and Birthday cake and everything she could ever wanted to dream about.

"No…" Jenna grumbled turning over away from the sound of Harry's voice; only to be bathed in sunlight a moment later. "To early." she said covering her face, but it was to late she was already up. She wined a bit as she sat up, never being a real morning person and yawed as she put her glasses back on. She opened her eyes and quickly jumped up as she saw the same giant from he dream standing over her.

"Come on, Get up, lots ter do today, got to get up to London and buy all yer stuff for school." Hagrid said putting his coat on.

"Hagrid, we haven't got any money." Harry said as Jenna gathered her things and combed quickly threw her hair. "How are we to get our school things?"

The balloon that had been welling up it Jenna's chest suddenly had a puncture in it. "Uncle Vernon said he wouldn't pay for us to go." Jenna stated replaying the events of last night in her mind.

"Don't worry, did you think yer parents left you with nothing?" Hagrid asked waving them off.

"But if their house was destroyed." Harry stated and Hagrid just shook his head.

"You don't keep gold in the house, you keep it at the wizard bank Gringotts." He told them as they filed out the door. "Not a safer place for anything then Gringotts. Run by goblins, and no one ever messes with the goblins."

"Goblins?" Jenna asked in disbelief. "There is a wizard bank run by goblins?"

"Its not just the goblins you have to worry about though. They also say there is dragons guarding the high security vaults. Then even if you were to get something, Gringotts is miles under London, you'd starve before you found yer way out. Not to mention all the spells and charms there is sure to be blocking yer way." Hagrid shrugged as if this was common knowledge and not that big of a deal.

"How did you get here Hagrid?" Harry asked suddenly pulling Jenna's attention away from her own thoughts and back to the question, How would they be getting to London?

Jenna could only see one boat, which was Uncle Vernon's. Of course now it had several inches of water in the bottom, and looked no more safe then it did the previous night. Though now that the sea was calm it wouldn't have been such a big deal to use it again.

"Flew." said Hagrid, "But I suppose now that I got you two I shouldn't be using magic anymore. So this will do." He added stepping into the boat Harry and Jenna following close behind him.

"Well I do suppose." Hagrid started giving the two of them sideways glances. "If I were to use magic to speed things up a bit. You wouldn't say anything back at Hogwarts would yah?"

"No." Harry said. "Of course not." Jenna added wanting to see more magic. Even if it was just a little bit.

Hagrid gave them a quick grin before tapping the tip of his pink umbrella to the oars. A little blue flash erupted from the tip and the boat started rowing rather quickly

Jenna fought back all the questions that were once again bubbling in her head as she noticed Hagrid had a newspaper in front of him. If there was one thing she had learned from life at the Dursley's you didn't bug someone while they were reading the paper. It was a rather strange paper. _The Daily Prophet_. The pictures on the front were moving like a television program, and then the captions next to the pictures seemed to be changing.

However, Hagrid soon slipped the paper into one of his coat pockets as soon as they got to the harbor. Then they were on the move again. Taking the stone steps up to the street. Where many people were staring at them curiously. Jenna assumed it was because Hagrid was towering over them like a small building. So she paid no attention. It was a little harder on the subway to not pay attention. Let alone keep herself from staring at Hagrid.

He had pulled a yellow sweater the size of a circus tent out of one of the pockets. He began knitting it larger as they sat there. Jenna and Harry had to retain their laughter as several people moved away from them.

"You two still got yer letters?" Hagrid asked suddenly as he stitched away at his sweater.

Jenna took the envelope out of her bag.

"Good, there's a list in there of everything yah need." said Hagrid as Jenna pulled the list out of the envelope she hadn't noticed yesterday.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of

Protective Gloves

(dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags.

Books

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1

Wand

1

Cauldron

(pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an

Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad

.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN

BROOMSTICKS

.

"We can find all this in London?" Jenna asked skeptically. None of these things were exactly items at the convenient corner store.

"If you know where to look." Hagrid said flashing her a grin as the train came to a stop.

Neither Jenna nor Harry had ever been to London before, and even though Hagrid seemed to know where he was going. It was quite clear he had never got there a normal way before. As they were getting off the train he had started complaining loudly how the train was to slow and the seats were to small. Jenna had had to remind him that normal people, or Muggles, were not used to any other ways of travel, and what he was saying didn't make sense.

They had quickly walked up the broken down escalator after this and made their way onto a busy street. Hagrid was so huge that the bustling crowd parted for him, and all Jenna and Harry had to do was keep in quick step behind him. Jenna kept her eyes peeled for anything that could possibly be a magic shop. They passed plenty of restaurants, bars, music shops, and clothing stores, but nothing that seemed magical in any ways. If she wouldn't have known that the Dursley's had no sense of humor she would have thought this was some kind of big practical joke. It was something she could see them doing, but she just couldn't see the friendly giant Hagrid being a part of it. Because even though she hadn't known him that long she felt like she could trust him with almost anything.

"Ah, here it is." Hagrid smiled stopping in front of a small pub. "The leaky caldron, it's a famous place." he told them pushing them in the door.

For a famous place it sure was a grubby-looking pub. There was nothing special about it. In fact it was very dark and shabby looking. There was very few people there. A small group of women sitting in the corner. One of them was smoking a long pipe. At the bar there was a small man in a top hat talking to the bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter suddenly stopped as they noticed Hagrid. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid because they all waved and smiled and the bartender even called, "The usual Hagrid?"

"Can't Tom, I'm here on official Hogwarts business." Hagrid announced loudly as he clapped one hand on Jenna's shoulder and the other on Harry's making both their knees buckle and Jenna to almost completely fall over.

"Good Lord," said the bartender looking both Harry and Jenna up and down one at a time. "They can't be." he stammered as he quickly made his way from out behind the bar. "These are… Ms. And Mr. Potter!" he stammered loudly. "An honor to meet you both!" He added taking first Jenna's then Harry's hand and shaking them with tears in his eyes. "Welcome back, Welcome back!"

Jenna had no idea what to day or do, but before she knew it there was a line of people waiting to meet them. Everyone that had been sitting in the leaky caldron was up and waiting for a chance just to shake their hands.

"Doris Crockford, its just a pleasure to meet you both."

"I'm so proud of you Potters. Just so proud!"

"Always wanted to shake your hands! I'm all of a flutter."

"I'm just delighted to meet you Potters, I cant even tell you. Diggles is the name, Dedalus Diggles."

"We've seen you before." Jenna acknowledged. "You came up to us and bowed once." Harry commented remembering how they had had to leave the market place at once after that.

"They remember!" he shrieked with happiness before he was soon pushed out of the way.

Jenna and Harry shook hands with people again and again- some had been coming back for more. When finally a pale man walked forward nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.

"Professor Quirrell!" Hagrid boomed. "Jenna, Harry, this will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts!"

"P-p-potters." Quirrel said, "S-s-so very n-n-nice to meet you both." he said still nervously and staying a good foot and a half away from them. Not extending his hand but placing them in his pockets. He tried to stammer something else, but apparently he was taking to long for the crowd. Who soon pushed him away. Then it took another ten minutes before the crowd finally listened to Hagrid.

"We must be goin' now, got lots ter buy!" he smiled leading Harry and Jenna out the back into a small walled courtyard. Where there was nothing but a trashcan and a few weeds.

Hagrid turned to them and smiled.

"Told yah didn't I? You two are famous. Didn't think you believed me, when I said something earlier."

"Cant say we did." Harry stated smiling brightly at Jenna who couldn't wipe the smile off her own face.

"Right then. I'd stand back you two." Hagrid said as he took out his pink umbrella. "three up…two across." Hagrid murmured as he tapped the tip of his umbrella to the stones which started to crumble and rearrange themselves.

After a few moments the bricks had made themselves into an archway. Behind the archway there was a large cobblestone street that twisted out of site.

"Welcome," said Hagrid. "to Diagon Alley."

Jenna and Harry were both in awe as they looked around at the shops lining the large street. They stepped into the Alley and the archway quickly closed behind them.

The first thing Jenna noticed was the sun shone brightly on a stack of brass caldrons.

"Yeah, You'll be needin' one." said Hagrid. "But we'll have ter get your money first."

Jenna wished she had more time to look around as they made their way up the long winding cobblestone street. She was trying to look at everything at once. The people, the places, even the items in the shop windows were strange and unusual.

They passed a store with several brooms on display. Several children and teenagers were gathered around in aw. Jenna even heard a boy say, "A nymbus two thousand." Followed by a girls shrill voice, "That's the fastest racing broom in the world!"

As they walked down the large street the shops seemed to be getting weirder, yet more exciting. Stacks of spell books here, weird animal intestines there, owls on display, and cats running around every which way. It was all so exciting and knew Jenna barely registered Hagrid had stopped walking. Not until she ran into Harry anyways.

They had stopped at the very ended of the long street. There was a tall white marble building that was trimmed with gold accents and had two very weird looking people standing in front of it.

"Goblins." Hagrid answered her unspoken question.

The Goblins were only a few inches shorter then Jenna, but a whole head shorter then Harry. They had pointed clever faces, big beady eyes, and Jenna noticed they also had very long fingers and feet. They bowed as Jenna, Harry, and Hagrid walked by, but Jenna also noticed they looked none to pleased about that as well.

She didn't dare ask Hagrid about it though. Seeing as they were now facing an entire room of similar looking creatures. Who all looked slightly annoyed and agitated as they walked in. Hagrid seemed to pay no mind to their attitudes though.

He walked by several small desks with goblins sitting behind them. Some where talking to other costumers, some flipping threw large books, and some where showing witches and wizards in and out of the many doors that lined the walls behind the desks.

Hagrid finally approached an open goblin. "Hello, we are here to take some money out of the Potter's safe."

"Do you have their key, sir?" The small goblin said in a rather deep voice for his size.

"Yes," Hagrid said fumbling with some pockets on his coat. "Got it here somewhere." he added as he started emptying his pockets on the counter. Revealing several odd things that Jenna was sure shouldn't be in ones coat pocket.

"Got it!" Hagrid finally exclaimed handing the key to the goblin.

The goblin looked at it closely.

"This seems to be in order."

The goblin went to get down but Hagrid quickly stopped him.

"Oh, I've got a note from Professor Dumbledore." He said puffing out his chest to show his importance, "Its about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin examined the parchment carefully.

"Very well, I'll have someone take you down to the vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook, as Jenna expected, was yet another goblin. He bowed as he approached them, and then motioned for them to follow as he walked toward one of the many doors behind the rows of desks.

Jenna for some reason had expected more marble, and maybe some kind of elevator with several floors. However, on the other side of the door was a narrow stone passageway lit by torches. The only thing other then that in there was a small set of what looked like train tracks.

Griphook gave a whistle and a small car came strolling along and stopped in front of them. Griphook opened the small middle door for Jenna and Harry. Then a slightly larger back door for Hagrid (who still had trouble) for him to climb in. Then he jumped in the front seat and the cart sped off down the tracks.

Jenna tried to keep track of where it was going but it was impossible. The cart was moving to quickly and turning to many different ways for her to memorize which way they where headed. Until finally they stopped.

Jenna and Harry quickly hopped out of the cart. Hagrid on the other hand looked very green and had to lean against the wall to keep his knees from shaking.

Griphook took the key that Hagrid had given him out of his pocket and unlocked the door. As the vault door opened puffs of green smoke came rolling out of it, but when the smoke cleared Jenna and Harry both gasped. There were piles upon piles of silver gold and bronze coins behind the door. A small fortune just sitting there.

"All yours." Hagrid said finally getting his footing back and walking over to the pair of them. They were still gaping at the large amount of money that was surely there.

"Here this should be enough for a couple of terms." Hagrid said piling a large stack of each kind of coin into Jenna's bag. Yet it didn't even make a small dent in the amount that was still left over in the vault. Honestly you couldn't tell they had taken anything out of it at all.

"I suppose the Dursley's don't know about this." Harry commented as they got back in the car.

"I'd think not." Jenna quickly agreed. "I'm sure their dislike of the magical world doesn't include piles of gold, silver, and bronze."

"Well don't you worry, they wont be touchin' it here." Hagrid cut in. "Now to vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The Goblin nodded his head and the cart took off once again. This time even deeper into the ground. The temperature was even dropping, causing both Jenna and Harry to shiver slightly. They finally came to a stop and Jenna noticed that Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no key hole.

"Stand back." Griphook said as he walked toward the door. He ran one of his long fingers across it gently and the door just melted away. "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin would have tried that they would have been sucked in and trapped there."

Jenna wasn't so much scared by this as she was amazed. Everything about magic was amazing her, and this was no exception.

"How often do you check to see if someone is inside?" Harry asked suddenly.

"About once every ten years." Griphook said with a nasty looking smile on his face. As he walked in and grabbed a small package from the center of the large empty vault.

"Here you are sir." He said handing the small wrapped package carefully to Hagrid. Who quickly put the package into an inside pocket of his coat.

"Now back in the car both of yah and try not ter talk to me." Hagrid hurried them, "Its best if I keep my mouth closed."

One long cart ride later they were back at the main lobby of Gringotts bank. Hagrid took no time making his way out of the lobby for some fresh air, and Jenna had to jog just to keep up with him.

"Listen, do you think you two could handle pickin' out a few of yer own school things and letting me get a little pick me up from the leaky caldron?" Hagrid asked almost in gasps. He still looked slightly sick.

"No not at all." Jenna said. "Yeah, we'll be fine." Harry assured.

"Alright but you lot stay together." he said then walked off.

"We might as well get our school uniforms first." Jenna said pointing out madam Malkin's robes for all occasions shop, and Harry nodded as they walked into the large shop.

"Hogwarts dears?" A short and stout witch Jenna could only guess was Madam Malkin asked as they walked in.

"Yes." They said together giving her a small smile.

"Okay then wait right here. I have someone being fitted just now as well." She said as a boy with platinum blonde hair and a pointed face walked out from the dressing room. A few robes in hand.

"Hogwarts to?" The boy asked and Harry and Jenna nodded.

"Yes."

"My fathers next door buying my books, while mothers up the street looking at wands. After that I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I think its mad to not let first years have their own brooms, and not even get to try out for the Quidditch team. I'll talk father into buying me one though, and just smuggle it in somehow." the boy bragged.

Jenna was strongly reminded of Dudley, and she wasn't taking to this boy very well.

"How about you, do you play Quidditch?" the boy asked them both.

"No." they both said flatly. Jenna got the impression Harry didn't like the boy much either.

"Look at him." The boy said in shock pointing at Hagrid who was waiting outside.

"That's Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts." Harry informed in a even tone.

"Yeah I've heard of him. He's like some savage that lives in a hut on the grounds. I wonder what he's doing here. Probably helping some muggle born around. I cant believe they let them in at Hogwarts. Its sickening." the boy continued and Jenna was sure her face was red.

"He's the grounds keeper, and he happens to be here with us." Jenna said as controlled as she could.

"Why? Where are your parents." The boy asked almost horrified.

"They're dead." Jenna stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The boy said, obviously not sorry at all. "But they were like us. Right?"

"They were a witch and wizard if that's what you mean." Harry said in the same restrained tone as Jenna had just managed.

The boy was about to say something, but Madam Malkin was soon done with his fittings.

"There you go, its all done." She told him and he hopped off the stool.

"I'll see you at school I guess." the boy said and both Harry and Jenna nodded. Not minding him leaving at all.

Their robe fittings were over with quickly and they gave Madam Malkin two galleons before walking out with their school robes.

Hagrid had brought them both ice cream back with them, and Jenna and Harry ate it in silence as they walked up the street getting different school supplies as they came to a shop that sold them. They had their school lists almost complete as they walked once again by the broom shop.

"Hagrid what's Quidditch?" Jenna asked as she saw a different group of kids gathered around the nymbus two thousand.

"Blimey! I keep forgettin' how much you don't know." Hagrid exclaimed, "To not even know about Quidditch yet."

"Don't make us feel any dumber then we already are." Harry mumbled more to himself then to anyone else.

"Quidditch is the sport of witches and wizards. You play on broomsticks up in the air and there is four balls…" he said trailing off slightly. "It's sort of hard to explain, but it's a mix between baseball soccer and basket ball. You'll be learning about it and how to play when you take flying lessons and Madam Hooch will explain it much better then I will."

Jenna took another look at the brooms, and was quickly sucked into a daydream of sorts. Of herself flying on a broomstick, and surprisingly she had had the same daydream before.

"Well all you've got left is your wands and animals." Hagrid's deep voice said bringing Jenna back from her broom and to Diagon Alley. Where she was now standing in front of a small shop that was called Ollivanders. Maker of fine wands sense 382 B.C.

"How about you two go get your wands and I'll handle your animals. Alright?" Hagrid said turning around.

"We haven't given you any money." Jenna said quickly.

"Nonsense think of it as a birthday present!" Hagrid grinned. "Cant imagine you've got many of those." he added before he walked off.

Jenna and Harry just looked at each other and chuckled lightly before walking into the seemingly empty wand shop.

"Oh I wondered when I would be seeing you two in here." A old man said coming out from behind a large shelf with small boxes stacked on it. "Seems like only yesterday your mother and father were in here buying their first wands as well. I say it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Potter, Mr. Potter." He said shaking their hands one at a time like the people from the leaky caldron.

"Nice to meet you to sir." Jenna said and Harry muttered his own similar words.

"You my boy have your mothers eyes." Mr. Ollivander said as he looked closely at Harry. "Her first wand was ten and a quarter inches, swishy, made of willow. Excellent for charms work." he said then moved his face close to Jenna's. She wished he would blink. His grey eyes were very creepy.

"Ah yes, I see much of James Potter in you my dear." he said and Jenna couldn't understand how he could say that by just looking in her eyes, but she didn't question it. "His first wand had a bit more power, mahogany wood, pliable, eleven inches long, and excellent for transfiguration!"

"Now my boy, which arm is your wand arm?" Mr. Ollivander said changing the subject quickly.

"Well I'm right handed." Harry told him and Ollivander just nodded letting his tape measure go to work. It measured Harry for quite some time then moved in front of Jenna.

"You next my dear." Mr. Ollivander said and Jenna held out her left arm. The tape measure began measuring her as well and though she could not see Mr. Ollivander he chuckled.

"Like I said, much like your father, left handed and all."

Jenna didn't have any idea how he knew she was left handed seeing as he wasn't over here while the tape measure was going, but she thought better then to ask.

"Here we are." he said placing two boxes on his counter. One in front of Harry the other in front of Jenna. "Just give them a wave."

However, Jenna and Harry had barely picked the wands up before Mr. Ollivander had snatched them back.

"No, no." He muttered and he grabbed a few other choices, but each was taken away as quickly as the first.

"Picky customers." Mr. Ollivander muttered placing yet another set of wands in front of them.

Jenna noticed that this wand was particularly short and extremely unusual looking. It was a shiny black and had a thicker handle then the others she had been given previously. She picked it up carefully and gave it a wave. Several gold and silver sparks streamed out of the end of it, and Mr. Ollivander began clapping.

"Great job Ms. Potter. Excellent!" he exclaimed as he put the wand back in the box. "Your wand is truly unusual Ms. Potter Only 8 ½ inches. Which is rather short in any case. Ash wood mixed with Hippogriff Talon. Your wand is small but powerful, with a strong, but elastic wood., and Hippogriff Talon is hard to come by sense hippogriffs are very suspicious creatures. I rarely get a chance to use it. Which is why its very unusual. It will be a good wand for you though. It's ideal for hexes and Jinxes but that's only because the core is powerful. I'm sure it will be in good hand though." He said smiling as he handed her the now wrapped box and she couldn't help but smile as well.

"Now Mr. Potter I wonder." Mr. Ollivander said walking back behind his shelf of wands and coming back with a rather old looking box and he sat it in front of Harry.

This time when Harry gave it a wave his two shot out gold sparks.

"Curious." Mr. Ollivander said.

"I'm sorry sir but what's curious?" Harry asked and Mr. Ollivander looked intently at the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Mr. Potter your wand is eleven inches long, made of Holly, its nice and supple and dependable, the core is a phoenix feather. The curious thing is that the same phoenix that gave the feather for your wand, also gave another, and the other is in the wand that gave you that scar." He said as if he were more fascinated then anything. "The wands would be considered brothers of sorts, and its very curious indeed that you would be destined to have this wand after it's brother gave you that scar."

It went silent in the room. No one was saying anything, but what really was there to say? Especially after a story like that.

Harry and Jenna were both left thinking as Mr. Ollivander wrapped Harry's wand. Jenna gave him twelve Galleons for their two wands. Mr. Ollivander bid them good day and then the pair walked out of the shop together. Just as Hagrid was making his way back towards them.

"Happy birthday!" Hagrid shouted lightly. Well lightly for a giant anyways as he showed Harry and Jenna the two cages that he had in his hands.

One contained a beautiful snowy owl that was sleeping with its head held under one of its wings. The other had a silky dark grey kitten in it that was purring loudly its bright green eyes looking every which way.

"I supposed you could pick which one yah wanted, or just share them both." Hagrid said handing Harry the cage with the owl and Jenna the cage with the kitten. The owl cooed as Harry petted her and the kitten nuzzled right up to Jenna as she held it and the decision had already been silently made between the two of them. So they didn't feel the need to voice it, not now anyways as they made their way back to the leaky caldron.

"There's just enough time for a bite to eat before I got to get you back on the train and to the Dursley's." Hagrid said bitterly. However he couldn't feel as bad as Harry and Jenna did about going back.

Jenna had almost forgotten this day was to good to end. It was the best birthday she had ever had and Harry couldn't have agreed with her more. Even as Hagrid was giving them their train tickets to get back to Privet drive.

"So here are your Hogwarts tickets as well." he said as he walked them to the train. "First o' September. Train leaves at 11 o'clock, and if you have any problems send yer owl to me, she'll know where to go."

Jenna and Harry both gave Hagrid a hug goodbye and then walked onto the train. They quickly found the closest seats they could and then looked out the window. They wanted to watch Hagrid as long as they could. But when they looked back out the window he was gone, and they were on their way back to the Dursley's.

**(REVIEW! J )**


	6. Platform Nine and ThreeQuarters

Chapter 6: Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

The last month at the Dursley's was practically unbearable for Jenna and Harry. Sure at first watching Dudley run from any room Harry or Jenna was in was entertaining. Then they were no longer sent to their room, really expected to do anything, or yelled at by their aunt or uncle- in fact, they ignored Jenna and Harry completely. They where half scared and half furious with both of them so they tended to pretend that any chair or space occupied by either of them was empty and stopped talking to them all together. Though this was an improvement in many ways, it became sort of depressing after a while.

Jenna had taken to spending most of her time in her room with Harry, Hedwig(Harry's Owl), and Jinx (Jenna's Kitten). They spent most of their time reading their school books. Which is where they found the names for their animals. Hedwig came from A History of Magic and Jinx came from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Jenna found all her school books interesting, and by the end of the month she had read almost all of them.

The last day in August finally rolled around and Jenna and Harry cautiously made their way downstairs to talk to Uncle Vernon about getting to Kings Cross Station. They approached him carefully clearing their throats so they were acknowledged.

"Uncle Vernon." Harry said receiving only a grunt so they knew he was listening.

"We need to be at Kings Cross Station tomorrow to… Err… go to Hogwarts." Jenna continued once again receiving a grunt of recognition.

"We were wondering if you would give us a lift?" Harry finished receiving the final grunt that they assumed was a yes.

"Thank you." They said together turning to leave when Uncle Vernon actually spoke to them.

"The train seems a pretty unusual way to get to a magic school. What were they all out of flying carpets?" he joked, "Where is this school anyways."

Harry and Jenna both looked at each other. They've never really thought about it.

"We don't know." Jenna told them. "It just says we leave from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven."

"Platform what?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Nine and three-quarters." Harry said.

"Don't start talking rubbish boy." Uncle Vernon warned.

"That's just what our tickets say." Jenna defended as her and Harry once again were being ignored.

"I'll take you to the train station." Uncle Vernon finally said as they turned to leave. "Only because we are going to London anyways."

"Why are you going to London?" Harry and Jenna asked in surprise.

"Got to get that tail removed haven't we." Aunt Petunia spat, "Our Dudley cant possibly go off to Smeltings with that on him!"

The Dursley's gave them one final glare and then the ignoring was resumed. Harry and Jenna both made their way upstairs and got into bed. Thinking just in a little over ten hours they would be off to school and hopefully fare away from the Dursleys.

They had managed to get to Kings Cross station with about twenty minutes till the train was supposed to be leaving. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia hadn't even gotten out of the car as Harry and Jenna had struggled to get their things out of the car and onto a trolley. As soon as they had their things the car sped off and Harry and Jenna where left alone to find platform nine and three quarters.

Jenna noted that all the Dursley's were laughing as they drove off and Jenna started to worry a bit. Maybe Hagrid had forgotten to tell them some secret trick to get onto the platform. Like the tapping of the bricks to get into Diagon Alley. They would have to ask someone.

"What are you playing at? I don't have time for this!" said a passing guard they had stopped and asked where their platform was.

Jenna almost felt like crying and could tell Harry was feeling similar from the redness of his face.

"It's the same every year, packed with muggles of course." Jenna heard someone say and suddenly was looking frantically for the person who had said the word muggle.

"Alright Percy you first." a short red haired women said. There were four boys and a young girl with bright red hair as well standing across from the wall between platforms nine and ten.

Jenna and Harry were both watching as the oldest of the boys took of running toward the wall and disappeared.

"Excuse me!" Jenna said quickly walking up to the women and the rest of her children that were still there.

"Yes dear?" The women said smiling warmly at her.

"Can you tell us how to… you know. Get onto the platform." Jenna asked a bit embarrassed seeing as this was just another thing to add to the growing list of things she didn't know.

"Oh first years?" the women asked and both Harry and Jenna nodded.

"Its Ron's first year as well." The women said motioning to the youngest son with her. He waved blushing lightly and Jenna and Harry both smiled at him.

"Now all you've got to do is walk strait threw the barrier between platforms nine and ten." she said and then looked at one of the two older kids that were quite clearly twins.

"Fred why don't you show them." she said to the one in front.

"He's not Fred! I am." The other said.

"And you call yourself our mother." The one in front said with hurt on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry George."

"Just joking I am Fred!" The boy laughed and then ran threw the barrier.

"Alright why don't you go next dear?" the women asked Jenna and she nodded nervously. "Best do it at a bit of a run. George will make sure you get threw all right." she said and the tall red headed twin that was their just nodded and smiled happily.

Jenna nodded and then grabbed onto her trolley and ran at the wall. She closed her eyes and to her surprise she didn't hit the wall. She went right threw and when she got threw she saw the first of the twins. Fred.

"Well done. Don't worry it gets a lot easier with time." Fred said.

"Yeah, this is our third year, we don't even flinch anymore." George joked popping up beside me.

"That was amazing!" Harry commented as he walked threw the barrier next.

"Need some help?" The twins asked and me and Harry nodded thankfully.

"Come on Ickle Firsties we will help you find a compartment." The two joked happily leading them through the train.

"Ah here. An Empty compartment!" Fred announced.

"In you go." George said helping Fred fit their trunks on the overhead racks. Probably Guessing neither Harry nor Jenna could do it themselves at their size.

"Thanks." They both said as Harry brushed his hand threw his hair showing off his lighting shaped scar.

"Is that…" Fred said.

"Are you?" George continued as they both looked the two up and down.

"They have to be!"

"Aren't you?"

"Who?" "What?" Harry and Jenna asked together.

"The Potters." They said together and Harry and Jenna both nodded.

"Oh them." Harry said.

"Yes we are." Jenna nodded and the two where about to go on when a voice from outside called them.

"Fred, George."

"Coming Mum!" They called together and with one last grin at Harry and Jenna they jumped off the train.

Both Harry and Jenna stationed themselves next to the window where they could watch the red haired family.

"Mum you'll never guess who we just met!" one of the twins said. Jenna couldn't pick out one from the other when they weren't standing where they had introduced themselves.

"You know the boy and the girl we helped onto the platform." The other continued.

"Yes, very sweet children." the women said rubbing some dirt off the boy Ron's nose.

"Guess who they are!" The two said together.

"Who." Their mum said still barely paying attention.

"The Potters! We saw the boys scar and everything. So we just had to ask!" The rambled together.

"Really?" Their mum said now suddenly interested. "They looked a bit familiar now that I think of it."

"Oh can I go meet them! Please!" the girl started to whine.

"You've already met them." The women said.

"I wonder if they remember what You-Know-Who looks like!" the twins began to chatter happily.

"I FORBID you from asking them! That is not something those poor children would like to remember! I mean it you two!" She warned as the whistle blew.

"FINE!" they both huffed.

"Now Hurry on and look after Ron!" their mum called as the three boys jumped onto the train just before it started moving.

Jenna watched the two redheads out the window till they could no longer be seen. Then she watched as houses passed and her chest fluttered with excitement. She didn't know where she was headed but she was sure it was better then what she was leaving behind.

The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redhead boy came in.

"Is there anyone sitting here?" blushing slightly as he pointed to the seat next to Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

Jenna and Harry both shook their heads no and the boy took a seat. He glanced quickly from Jenna to Harry and back but tried his best not to stair. Blushing slightly when Jenna or Harry would catch him looking.

"Hey, Ron."

The twins where back.

"Listen we are going down to the middle of the train. Lee Jordan has a tarantula down there."

"Right." Ron muttered.

"Harry, Jenna, let us introduce you to our brother Ron. He's to thick to introduce himself." They said together. Ron blushed red now and Fred and George seemed satisfied. "Later then!" they said together as Jenna guessed was usual and shut the compartment.

"Bye." The three of them said together.

"So are you guys really the Potters?" Ron blurted out as if he couldn't control himself.

"Yeah we are." Jenna and Harry said together a bit embarrassed themselves.

"Oh I thought it might have been one of Fred and George's jokes." he said staring for a moment then looking back at his feet.

"So is that where?" Ron asked motioning to Harry's forehead when he finally looked up.

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't remember anything." Harry confessed.

"Nor do I." Jenna agreed when Ron turned to look at her.

"Wicked." Ron smiled at the two of them after a few minutes of more mindless staring. Jenna felt as if she were going to have to get used to that. At least for a short time if everyone was going to act like this.

"So are all your family wizards?" Jenna asked after a minute.

"I think so. My mum has a cousin that is an accounted or something but we don't talk about him." Ron shrugged.

"You must know loads of magic then!" Harry said excitedly but Ron just shrugged.

"Not really, just the normal stuff. I heard you guys went to live with Muggles what was that like?" He asked.

"Horrible… well not all of them." Harry told Ron.

"Our aunt, Uncle, and cousin are though." Jenna continued.

"Wish we had three older siblings that were magical." Harry and Jenna said together.

"Five." Ron said, "I have five older brothers, I'm the sixth." he added looking gloomily. He told us all about is family and could see why he looked so gloomy. Having to live up to so many others would make anyone feel a bit worthless sometimes.

"And when there are so many others you don't get anything knew. I have Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a fat grey rat which was asleep.

"Now that Percy's a prefect Dad bought him and owl, but they couldn't aff… I mean so I got scabbers instead. He's dead useless and hardly ever wakes up." He finished as his ears went red again. He seemed to think he had said to much, but Jenna couldn't see why. She thought there was nothing wrong with not being able to afford an owl. She had never had real money before she found out she was a witch.

Jenna knew Harry felt the same because he told Ron how they had never had money, and about having to wear Dudley's old clothes. Jenna joined in and told him how they never knew about witches and wizards before now.

"Not until Hagrid told us a couple of weeks ago. We had no idea about witches or wizards or Voldemort."

Ron gasped suddenly.

"What?" Jenna asked, maybe he was having an asthma attack.

"_You said You-Know-Who's name!" _He explained, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I never thought you guys of all people…"

Harry cut him off.

"We aren't trying to be brave by saying it we just didn't know you weren't supposed to." Jenna nodded quickly in agreement. Even though she didn't understand why people were not supposed to say it. It wasn't even that scary of a word. It must mean something in some language, something bad.

"See what we mean. We have loads to learn. We'll probably be worst in the class." Jenna said even though she didn't like to admit it. She was a very competitive person and didn't like to be bad at really anything.

"You won't be. There are loads of people that come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."

As they were talking the train had seemed to make its way out of London and they were now speeding past several fields filled with cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, just watching the fields and lanes tick past.

It was half past twelve before anyone said anything else, and that was because there was a clattering outside the compartment that made them focus once again on their surroundings. The door slid open and a women with a warm smile and dimples asked, "Anything from the cart, dears?"

Harry jumped up out of his seat and quickly ran into the hall. Jenna hadn't realized how hungry she was till just now. It only made sense seeing as she hadn't had breakfast or really anything for the past month. So she stood up to fallow Harry, but she noticed Ron's ears go red and him stay put.

"Don't you want anything?" she asked quietly and Ron shook his head.

"No my mum packed me sandwiches." he said and Jenna could tell that wasn't the only reason. However, she just nodded and gave him a small smile before walking out into the hall.

"Here you are dear." the women was saying handing Harry several of each item on the cart.

"Hungry Harry?" Jenna giggled lightly as she saw him pile his arms full of stuff.

"Starving, and I figured you would be to." He smile cheekily acting exactly like a kid in a candy store. Which he basically was.

"Here get these to." Jenna said grabbing a little extra of everything, figuring that Ron would have no problem helping them finish these up.

"Thank you dears." the women said as she took there Galleons and continued down the hall.

Harry and Jenna walked back into their compartment and saw Ron's eyes grew wide.

"Hungry?" He almost choked out as Harry and Jenna let the sweets fall into the empty seat next to where Jenna had been sitting.

"Starved." Jenna joked picking up and taking a bite of a peculiar looking pastry. Ron's eyes once again grew wide as he looked at the piles of snacks and even Harry noticed.

"Feel free to have some if you want." Harry said.

"Yeah, you think we can eat all this." Jenna smiled in agreement.

Ron took no time in helping himself and conversation seemed to start up again. All of them more at ease with each other as Ron explained about the different candies and the different witches and wizards on the chocolate frog cars, and in return Harry and Jenna would tell him things about the Muggle world.

It was growing later in the day before they where interrupted again by another person. Unfortunately it wasn't another exciting visit from the candy cart. It was a round-faced boy who looked very tearful. Jenna vaguely remembered passing him on platform nine and three-quarters.

"Sorry," the boy said blushing madly when they all looked at him, "but have any of you seen a toad?" They all shook their head and the boy sighed.

"I've lost him. He keeps getting away from me."

"He'll turn up I'm sure." Jenna said giving him a kind smile.

"Couldn't have gotten far." Harry agreed.

"Yes," the boy agreed miserably, "Well if you see him." then left.

"Don't know what he's worried about," Ron said laughing lightly. "If I were to have brought a toad I would have wanted to lose him in a hurry." then he frowned. "but then again I brought Scabbers so I shouldn't talk. He'd die and no one would know the difference. I tried to turn him yellow yesterday, but it didn't work. Want to see?"

Jenna and Harry both shook their heads excitedly as he took out his wand. Just then a girl opened their compartment door. She had bushy brown hair and slightly large front teeth. She was already in her school robes.

"Oh! Are you doing magic?" she asked and Ron's ears went pink. "Lets see then!"

Ron cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" he said flicking his wand at the rat but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed asleep his head half out of a every flavor beans carton.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" the girl asked, "Well its not very good."

"No one asked you." Ron muttered turning pink.

"I've only tried simple spells myself, but they've all worked for me. But I've spent the last few months studying our school books and I know them all by heart. I hope I don't fall behind, being Muggle born and all." she rambled quickly.

Jenna didn't know her school books by heart but she had studied them a bit, she found them interesting. But the looks on Harry and Ron's faced showed they'd not paid much attention to their books.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way, and you are?"

"Ron Weasley." Ron muttered still a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Jenna Potter." Jenna smiled happily at her.

"Harry Potter." Harry said giving Hermione a smile as well.

"Are you really the Potters?" Hermione asked in amazement. "I've read loads about you both!"

"Really?" Jenna and Harry said together embarrassed.

"Oh yes, your in many modern books." Hermione said as if it were obvious.

"Are we really?" They once again said together in a almost dazed state.

"Didn't you know? If it were me I would have researched it all." she said as if that were the only sensible thing to do. "Anyways, I suggest you get your robes on. We'll be arriving soon. Nice meeting you." she said and then slipped back out the door.

"A bit scary that one." Ron commented as he rummaged threw his trunk getting his robes out.

"I guess she is right though, we should be arriving any time. Its almost nightfall." Jenna said looking out the window as the sun began to set. "I guess I'll be back." she added grabbing her robes and leaving the boys so they could change.

Jenna walked to the girls bathroom to change and she ran into Hermione again. Hermione once again began talking to her, or rather at her, but Jenna didn't mind. She found Hermione very intelligent yet still slightly amusing and easy to talk to. Well when she could get a word in that is, and she happily talk to her till she made he way back to her compartment. Where there seemed to be something going on.

The boy with the pointed face from Diagon Alley was running out of their compartment with two large boys behind him. As he ran past Jenna just heard him mutter something about "Revenge" and "Potter".

"What was that about?" Jenna asked as she stepped in the compartment, Hermione behind her.

"You haven't been fighting have you?" Hermione jumped in. "You'll get into trouble before we even arrive!"

"We weren't fighting, Scabbers was." Ron said happily petting his sleeping rat again.

Jenna looked to Harry and just gave her the "I'll tell you later" look and she nodded.

"Well I'm going back to my compartment. We'll be arriving within the next few minutes and I'll have to get my trunk." Hermione told Jenna.

"Alright, talk to you later." Jenna told her just as she closed the door.

Harry and Ron filled Jenna in on what happened with the boy Draco Malfoy and his buddies Crabbe and Goyle, and Jenna already disliked them.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in about five minutes. When we reach the station you may leave your belonging on the train and they will be brought to your dormitories for you." a voice said echoing threw the train.

When the train stopped Harry, Jenna, and Ron stayed together. Everyone around them seemed to be bubbling with excitement.

"Firs years! Firs years this way!" Jenna heard the familiar voice of Hagrid call. It didn't take long to spot him either as he yelled because he towered over all of the students.

"Come along you will get your first site of Hogwarts in a minute, fallow me, fallow me." he said as the older students clear leaving about forty students surrounding him.

"Ah Harry, Jenna, glad to see you made it alright!" Hagrid said happily as they made their way towards him. "Hope that Uncle of yers didn't give you any problems." he said winking at them and they both laughed lightly.

"Alright, everyone four to a boat!" Hagrid called as they made their way to the edge of a calm black lake that had several little row boats with lanterns on them.

Jenna felt her heart race a bit as she stepped into the boat, but soon forgot about it when Hermione took the seat next to her and began explaining how they could row themselves and what charm to use. Then as they rounded the first little bend in the large lake a castle came into view, and Jenna didn't even realize she was in a boat as she oohh'd and ahhh'd with everyone else.

"That's Hogwarts?" She heard several people say in amazement at the large fairytale castle that was sitting perfectly in front of her.

The boats took them through a dark tunnel that seemed to go under the castle before pulling in to a small harbor that was under ground. Where they were aloud to step out onto a large staircase made of pebbles and stones. They walked up a flight of steps before coming to a set of huge oak doors.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid asked as he passed the aw stuck students and made his way to the front doors. "Alright then."

Hagrid raised his gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle doors. Causing everyone to gasp when the doors swung open.

**(A/N. SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG! Its been almost a week. I've been having computer issues so its been making things harder to write. :/ But things should be good now, and now that they've arrived at Hogwarts things will move a lot quicker! Hope your still enjoying yourselves reading this and I hope you'll leave a comment telling me so. Next chapter up soon! Thanks!) **


	7. The Sorting Hat

Chapter seven: The Sorting Hat

The Oak doors swung open and everyone gasped. The room in front of them was amazing. It had marble floors and the ceiling was to high to see, there were torches lighting the walls like the ones at Gringotts. But as everyone calmed down Jenna noticed a women standing in the middle of the room. She had on emerald green robes and her hair was held in a tight bun on the back of her head. Jenna had never met her yet somehow she seemed familiar, and by the look in her eyes she was not someone you messed with.

"Firs' years Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said to the woman and she gave a small nod toward him.

"Thank you Hagrid I can take it from here." She said back before motioning for all the students to fallow her.

Everyone was huddled close together as they walked across the great entrance hall. They passed a large door that you could hear several voices and the murmuring of conversation and Jenna assumed was the great hall where everyone else was. However instead of entering those doors they were lead to a smaller room to the side.

Professor McGonagall immediately started telling everyone about the sorting everyone had been talking about sense they had got onto the train. She explained a little about each house and how they were like your family while you are at Hogwarts. She told them a few rules and then had them wait for her to return as she entered the great hall threw a side door.

"How do people get sorted into houses?" Jenna heard several she assumed muggle borns asked. Including Harry who had asked Ron. Jenna wasn't really listening to Ron though after he said it was a test that hurt a lot. She liked Hermione's version better about a magical hat that told you what house you were in.

However, there were many different thoughts on this. Some said they would have to take a written test, others said it was a skills test, and some like Malfoy were trying to terrify others with tales about dragons and monsters they would have to be fighting against the whole school.

They waited a few minutes for Professor McGonagall but the next thing Jenna knew there was people screaming and she suddenly turned around. Maybe Malfoy wasn't lying about the fighting monsters. Then she saw what people were really screaming at. It was Ghosts?

"What are you all doing here?" A older looking women asked.

"Ahh First years about to be sorted eh? Well I'll hope to see you in Hufflepuff." I large jolly faced man said. "I'm the Fat friar and that was my old house." He explained and then floated right threw the other wall with several others lingering behind him.

"Come along now the sorting is about to begin!" Professor McGonagall called and no one had noticed her walk in. "Form a line and follow me."

Jenna quickly jumped in line behind Hermione and Harry quickly jumped behind her with their new friend Ron just behind him and they made their way into the great hall. Everyone went silent once McGonagall stood in front of them. She placed a stool down and then sat a old warn wizards hat on top of it.

Jenna felt relief rush over her. Hermione had been right about the hat, but did it have to be in front of everyone? Jenna wondered but then the hat moved and her eyes were staring along with several others around the great hall. Then the hat began singing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished and then grew silent once more as McGonagall stepped back out in front of everyone with a roll of parchment.

"Now when I call your name please come up, I will sit the hat on your head and it will sort you into your houses." she announced and then called the first person up.

"Abbott, Hannah." A tall girl with a round face and pigtails practically ran up and sat on the stool, and when the hat was sat on her head it went down just passed her eyes. It only seemed to take the Hat a minute before yelling out "HUFFLEPUFF." and the yellow table closest to Jenna clapped loudly.

A few more students were called, another Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, ravenclaw, slytherin, Hufflepuff, gryffindor, Slytherin.

Then Hermione Granger was called it took a bit longer for it to call out a name for her but in the end it ended up calling out "GRYFFINDOR" and the red and most boisterous table applauded as she hopped down and ran over to take a seat next to the Neville boy who had lost his toad.

Jenna felt like an eternity had gone by before they even got to the P's and then Harry was called. Jenna wasn't sure if she was more worried for Harry or herself at that moment, because she would be next and she still wasn't sure what house she would go to, and all the whispers around her made her feel uncomfortable.

"Potter, is that one of THEE Potters?" "Harry, yeah that was the boys name and the girls was Jenna wasn't it." "Wow that's really him!"

People were craning their necks to see Harry and then the others were searching for the other Potter.

She tried to ignore them and watch Harry, and she wasn't sure if she was just nervous or if it was really taking this long to sort him. Until finally the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table got louder then it had been for anyone yet, while the other tables just looked disappointed.

"Potter, Jenna" McGonagall called and Jenna hurried up the steps and could see everyone whispering and craning their necks to see her as well. The last thing she saw was Harry staring at her before the hat covered her eyes.

"Hmm." a voice said, "Interesting, very interesting. Ms. Potter you and your brother very different yet very similar. You are not at all as hard to place, yet I wonder if it would do well to separate you two." he whispered and Jenna's heart jumped.

"Well you've already made your decision, better be… GRYFFINDOR!" it called loudly and if the other houses had looked disappointed they sure were now. Unlike the Gryffindor table who where literally jumping up with excitement as she took her seat next to Harry and across from Hermione.

There were only about twenty people left and their sorting seemed to fly by. Finally the Hat got to Ron who was second to last in line. Jenna watched as his ears went slightly red as he sat on the stool with everyone watching. She crossed her fingers under the table that he would be in Gryffindor as well.

It was a relief to everyone that the hat finally yelled Gryffindor and the table cheered. The twins Jenna noted had happily stood up and were of course making Ron more embarrassed then he already felt.

"Well done Ron." Percy nodded approvingly as he took a seat grudgingly next to Hermione.

Finally the sorting was finished with the last boy being sorted into Slytherin. Then Professor McGonagall rolled up her parchment and removed the stool and the sorting hat.

Jenna looked down at the table and suddenly several gold plates and goblets where sitting there, one for each student. Jenna felt her stomach grumble and hadn't realized really how hungry she was till now, and couldn't wait for there to be some kind of food in front of her.

However, it seemed she would have to wait as the headmaster Albus Dumbledore was not standing in front of a podium in the middle of the great hall.

"Welcome!" he said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words. Here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

He sat back down as everyone clapped and cheered, but Jenna had no idea if she was supposed to laugh or not. So she kept silent and clapped along with everyone else.

"Is he… a bit… mad?" Harry asked Percy quietly and Jenna nodded. "He seems like a bit of a old crackpot to me."

"Mad?" Percy said airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world in most peoples opinions but I guess he is a bit mad." he shrugged shoveling food onto his plate. Jenna forgot anything else as she looked at the mounds of food on the table in front of her.

She began piling her plate with anything and everything she could get her hands on, strange or not and Jenna noted Harry doing the same. The Dursley's had never starved them… well at least when they weren't in trouble, but they had never gotten to eat as much as they wanted. Usually Dudley would take anything Jenna or Harry had wanted before they were allowed to even attempt to get anything. So they were taking full advantage of this.

As everyone seemed to be finishing up dinner the food disappeared and the plates were cleared as they had been before they had began eating. Then another mountain of foods appeared, but these were desserts.

Jenna already felt as if she had eaten her weight in food yet couldn't help herself. She shoveled sweets onto her plate and it seemed the rest of the students first years or not were doing the same. Jenna figured it wasn't like this everyday so she should take full advantage of the situation as everyone else was.

As people ate their desserts conversation seemed to pick up. To Jenna's right they were talking about families, and if they were Muggle born, Pureblood, or half blood. Two Jenna's right the twins were making Jokes and entertaining and when one of them (Jenna believed it was George) caught her watching shot her a wink and she just giggled lightly turning her attention to Hermione and Percy who were talking about classes.

They were discussing transfiguration.

"Don't worry," Percy stated. "you'll start out small. Just matches to needles and things like that."

"Ahh." Jenna heard and her head quickly snapped to Harry who was rubbing his forehead.

"You alright there Harry?" Percy asked and he muttered a "fine" but Jenna knew her brother to well to believe him.

"Harry." she started and he gave her a look and said, "Forget about it I'm fine."

"Percy who's that talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry suddenly asked Percy.

Jenna scanned the staff table and saw the shaky Professor from the Leaky Caldron talking to a man with a large hooked nose and greasy black hair that came to his shoulder. Jenna noticed him looking rather intensely in her and Harry's general direction, but it seemed he was purposefully glaring at them. He soon looked away but Jenna had gotten the impression from the teachers look that he didn't like her or Harry in the least.

"Oh you know Quirrell do you. No wonder he looks so nervous. That's Professor Snape. He teaches potions but everyone knows he doesn't want to. He's been after Quirrell's job for years. Knows a lot about the dark arts, Snape." Percy informed them.

Jenna didn't take her eyes off Snape for a while, but he didn't look at her again.

At last a few minutes later the food disappeared and Dumbledore was once again getting to his feet.

"Ahem- I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years I would like to inform you that the forest on the grounds is forbidden and it would do well for a few of the older students to remember that as well." Dumbledore announced his twinkling eyes looking directly at the Weasley twin's before continuing on. "I have been asked by Mr. Filch, our caretaker, to remind students there is to be no use of magic in the corridors between classes. Finally I would like to inform all students that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is strictly off limits to anyone who doesn't plan on dying a slow and painful death."

"He's not serious?" Jenna asked Percy after she noticed only the first years seemed to think it was some sort of joke.

"Must be, he usually gives us a reason not to go somewhere. Or at least tells the prefects." He shrugged looking back up at the headmaster.

"And now before we go off to bed let us sing the school song." he cried and everyone stood up, including the teachers. Who's smiles, Jenna noticed, had become quite fixed.

"Now everyone pick your favorite tune." Dumbledore stated, "and we're off!"

And the school bellowed:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,Teach us something please,Whether we be old and bald,Or young with scabby knees,Our heads could do with filling,With some interesting stuff,For now they're bare and full of air,Dead flies and bits of fluff,So teach us things worth knowing,Bring back what we've forgot,Just do your best, we'll do the rest,And learn until our brains all rot.

Everyone finished the song at different times until finally it was only the Weasley twins left singing to a sad funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines and then ushered them off to bed.

The first years fallowed Percy out of the great hall and up several flights of stairs. This seemed like punishment having to go up so many stairs before bed but she dragged along lazily with the rest of the first years.

"Watch the staircases they like to move." Percy warned as half the first years got left behind, and just at the top of the stairs they came to a large painting of a rather big women in a pink silk dress.

"Password." she bellowed.

"Caput Draconis." Percy said and the portrait swung open. They all scrambled threw it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room which was filled with squishy arm chairs.

Percy directed the girls threw one door and the boys threw the other and Jenna whispered a quick by to Harry before she followed Hermione threw the door that lead to more steps yet again.

They trudged to the very top of what Jenna guessed was one of the many towers at Hogwarts. To the door that read First years. They entered and found four, four poster beds hung with deep red velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up and to Jenna's joy her bed was right next to Hermione's. To tired to talk they all pulled on there pajamas and fell into bed.

Jenna could here the two other girls Lavender and Parvati giddily talking about Hogwarts. Jenna was literally about to throw something at the two if they didn't shut up. Luckily for them they both began to doze off. Finally allowing Jenna to drift off to sleep. Anxious about starting her classes the next day.

(A/N I know it's a pretty lame ending but I just wanted to get this chapter up before tomorrow because I wont have my computer for a few days. So hope you enjoyed and Review? Please?)


	8. The Potions Master

Chapter eight: The Potions Master.

"There. Look."

"Yeah, those two next to the tall red head."

"I'm sure look at his scar and that must be his sister."

"The two wearing the glasses."

Whispers followed Jenna from the moment she left her dorm the next day. Everyone was trying to get just one look of her as she made her ways threw the corridors in the morning when she walked with Hermione down to the great hall for breakfast. Things got even worse when Harry arrived and the two were sitting together. Jenna thought it was quite weird when people would stare at them, or even worse when they came up to talk to them but just ended up staring at them from a uncomfortable distance. Not to mention when this happened it generally made both Harry and Jenna late for class, but it didn't help they didn't really know where they were going anyways.

There were several staircases in Hogwarts that didn't like to stay still. There were several rooms with very weird doors. Some doors wouldn't open until you asked nicely, some you had to tickle them in exactly the right place, and some where not doors at all just solid walls pretending. It was hard to keep track of everything because nothing seemed to be in the same place twice. Even the paintings moved around to talk to each other, and Harry swore he saw a suit of armor walking around.

Then Jenna, Harry, and Ron tended to try to avoid the caretaker Argus Filch. They happened to get on the wrong side of him the first day, fighting to open a door that apparently lead to the off limit third floor corridor. Even though Jenna was sure they had been up higher then the third floor. He had threatened to lock them in the dungeon no matter who they where. Thankfully Professor Quirrell had been passing and got them away from him. However they did notice Filch's cat Mrs. Norris following them around a lot more after that. They had made it their objective (like many others) to try to give Mrs. Norris one good kick every time she passed.

And then, once you managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. Jenna soon found out that there was a lot more to magic then just saying funny words and waving a wand.

They had to study the night sky and learn all the different constellations. Then three times a week they had to head to the large greenhouse behind the school and take Herbology. Which was taught by a small and plump witch named Professor Sprout, and she taught about all the unusual plants and what they are used for.

Easily the most boring class, in Jenna's opinion, was History of magic which was taught by a ghost. Professor Binns was indeed very old when he passed in his sleep, but the next morning he got up and continued teaching leaving his body behind. All he did was drone on and on and expect them to scribble down names and date. Jenna could tell this was going to be her worst class, she had a horribly short attention span and though she generally liked learning she could tell it was going to be a difficult class for her. Seeing as it was the first week and she had already fallen asleep twice that is.

Jenna thoroughly enjoyed charms class though. She wasn't sure if it was just because short little professor Flitwick was very amusing, the fact she was easily one of the better students in that class, or the fact she had Seamus Finnigan as a partner. It was only their second day and he had already caught the pair of them on fire. Twice.

However, no matter how much she enjoyed charms her favorite had to be Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was just as Jenna imagined she would be strict, yet appreciated both talent and hard work. She was easily the most fair of all the teachers in Jenna's opinion. She didn't only grade on skill but on effort and work.

She had made everyone very excited at the beginning of class by changing her desk into a small pig and back. Catching everyone's attention even the scowling Slytherin's and making them want to start their lesson. However everyone soon learned that they wouldn't be changing furniture into small farm animals any time soon.

Hermione took this especially hard working hard all hour and only getting her match to change to silver. While Jenna had flawlessly and seemingly without effort turned every one of the matches from her box into needles. McGonagall gave Jenna a rare smile while Hermione gave her a rare scowl.

Jenna wasn't sure why Hermione was acting so unusual seeing as she was better then Jenna so far at every other subject and knew loads more then her. But Jenna noticed Hermione's constant want to outdo her in almost everything and they had only been there a few days. It was quite strange but Jenna enjoyed the unspoken challenge and was happily giving Hermione a run for her money.

Today they had had their first defence against the dark arts class, and Jenna had had very high expectations of the class before they had went that morning. The class, however, had turned out to be somewhat of a joke. With their stuttering professor and his stories about fighting many different creatures. Jenna, along with many others figured however, that they were all only stories though. Professor Quirrell couldn't walk into a room without fearing his own shadow. Let alone fight off vampires and werewolves.

Friday finally came and Jenna was relieved that her first week of school was going to be over, and she wasn't loads behind everyone else when it came to class work. Then she had also only gotten lost four times all week, mostly thanks to Hermione, but still she had been able to make it down to the great hall for breakfast with Ron and Harry that day with no problems.

"So what do we have today?" Harry asked as they began eating breakfast.

"Double potions with the Slytherins." said Jenna.

"Snape's head of Slytherin house and I hear he favors them." Ron said scooping sugar into his porridge.

"Wish McGonagall favored us." Jenna stated and Harry scoffed playfully.

"Like you need it. Your even better then Hermione in that class."

"Well her being head of Gryffindor house sure didn't stop her from giving us a huge pile of homework yesterday." Ron whined, just as a hundred owls flew in over head.

"Great the mails here." A few people said as packages began to drop into peoples hands.

Both Jenna and Harry were surprised that Hedwig Harry's Snow owl was one of the many that flew in delivering them both a note from Hagrid inviting them to tea this afternoon when they had free period.

Harry quickly replied a yes before they were hurried off to potions.

Jenna was happy she had tea with Hagrid to look forward to because Potions was probably the worst thing that had happened to her so far. Jenna remembered feeling that Snape didn't like her or Harry at the start of term feast. Jenna was wrong. By the time the first potions lesson was over she knew he didn't dislike them… he HATED them.

Potions lessons took place in the dungeons. It was cold and creepy down there compared to the main parts of the castles. Not helping of course where the pickled animals in jars everywhere. They only added to the eeriness of the place.

When they had finally got to their seats, Jenna sitting just in-between Harry and Hermione, Snape took roll. Like many of the other teaches Snape paused when he came to Harry and Jenna's names. Unlike the others he was unusually rude to them.

"Ah the famous Potters." he said softly, "Our new celebrities."

Malfoy, followed by his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands along with a few other Slytherins at this comment. Snape finished calling roll and then made them sit in silence, no one daring to talk, as he just stared out over the class. He had piercing black eyes much like Hagrid's, but with none of Hagrid's warmth. It was like staring in to dark ominous tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potions making." he finally began, speaking in barely over a whisper but they caught every word. He like McGonagall had the talent of keeping a class silent without any effort. "As there is very little foolish wand waving her, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect many of you will understand the beauty and delicate power of potion making, but for the select few of you that do, I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death. That is if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech as Snape walked around the room. Harry and Jenna exchanged looks with raised eyebrows, while Ron looked scared out of his wits, and Hermione looked about ready to jump out of her seat at any moment to prove she was no dunderhead.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly causing both Jenna and Harry to jump, but to Jenna's relief he was leaning over Harry not her. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Jenna fought the urge to raise her hand, seeing as it was getting Hermione nowhere, as she watched Harry get a very confused look on his face.

"I don't know sir." Harry said bravely keeping eye contact.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Lets try again Potter, Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione raised her hand even higher to the point she was barely still sitting down. Jenna once again had to fight to keep her own hand down. She had favored her potions book ever sense she had got it in Diagon Alley. Science had been her favorite Muggle subject and found potions amazingly interesting.

"I don't know Sir." Harry answered still staring up at him.

Snape's lips curled up even more to the point he was almost smiling.

"Last chance Potter. What is the difference between, monkshood and wolfs bane?" he asked and Harry once again had no idea.

"I don't know Sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh Potter?" Snape sneered almost triumphantly. "Tut-tut clearly fame isn't everything."

"Excuse me sir." Jenna said her temper almost flaring as Harry blushed. "Harry might not have known the answers but it seems Hermione does, why don't you try her? That is unless you just didn't want someone to tell you the answers in the first place."

A few people, mostly Gryffindors, laughed. Snape however was not please. Which caused Jenna to smirk.

"Sit down girl." Snape barked at Hermione who was in fact standing with her hand raised still.

"Tell me Ms. Potter, sense you seem to have a problem keeping your mouth shut, do you have the answers? Or perhaps you are as ignorant as your brother seems to be." he scowled leaning over Jenna. She to continued to stare into his dark tunnel like eyes still a hint of triumph in them.

"Well, as far as I know, Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is also known as draught of living death. A beazor is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and according to our book can save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfs bane they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." Jenna said smirking as she continued to stare into his eyes watching the glimmer of triumph slowly leave them and rage replaced it. "Did I miss anything, Professor?" she asked and several kids were gaping at her, Neville was looking at her admiringly, and Harry had a matching grin to her own on his face as they both watched him straiten up.

"Well Ms. Potter, it seems I've quite underestimated you, and trust me it wont happen again." he growled lowly. "Why has no one written any of that down?" he barked walking swiftly to the front of the room. "Oh and ten points will be taken from Gryffindor, five for Mr. Potter's ignorance, and five for Ms. Potter's cheek."

Jenna felt that at the moment it was worth it, but things seemed only to go down hill for the Gryffindors from there. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potions to cure boils. He swept around the room, his long black cloak trailing behind him, criticizing everyone except Malfoy and Harry and Jenna. The most he could say about their potion was their flame was two high. Otherwise it was exactly as the book had told them to make it. Harry was quite a bit better at actually making the potion, then separating the ingredients and chopping them up so they where a good team. However the same could not be said for Ron and Hermione who already had problems getting along, but they were only second worst to Neville and Seamus.

Neville had managed to melt Seamus' caldron and their potion was spilling everywhere burning the shoes of the students closest to them. Neville had been drenched in the potion and began whining as boils started to erupt from his skin all over his face, arms, and legs.

"Idiot boy!" Snape barked and then yelled about what he did wrong as he lay on the floor in pain. "Take him to the Hospital Wing!" he then yelled at Seamus and then as they walked out turned on Harry and Jenna who had been seated right next to the two.

"You two! Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he messed up, did you? That's another five points from Gryffindor." He yelled at them.

Jenna was quick to respond though.

"Excuse me Professor, Neville had a perfectly capable potions partner of his own. I didn't know we were supposed to worry about everyone else's work." Jenna snapped jumping up, which really didn't help her case seeing as she was only a short four foot ten. "However, if that is the case you might be interested to know the potion next to you is about to explode as well."

Sure enough the potion right next to Snape erupted and he started to spout boils as well. Along with Crabbe and Goyle who were the creators of that potion.

"Take them to the hospital wing!" Snape barked at two other Slytherins as he grabbed a small vile out of his pocket and drank it. Making him completely boil free. "That's another ten points from Gryffindor, and Ms. Potter you've seemed to earn yourself detention." Snape glared and Jenna was fuming at this point but held back her comments and sat down next to Harry who was almost as red with anger as she was. He just knew how to control his temper.

"Ah Cheer up." said Ron as the three of them walked out of potions and up toward the great hall. "I don't think anyone blames you for losing points. Besides Snape takes points from Fred and George all the time… Can I come to Hagrid's with you?" Ron quickly added after seeing neither Harry or Jenna's mood improve.

The two nodded and Ron and at ten to three left the castle and headed down to Hagrid's. He lived in a small wooden cabin on the grounds near the lake and right on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. There was a pair of galoshes and a crossbow hanging on the door.

There was a loud shuffle and a few booming barks before Hagrid's face popped out the door.

"Hold on." he said yelling "Back fang. Back." and then opened the door and let the three in. "Make yourselves at home." Hagrid smiled as they walked into the hut.

It was only one room and it had a small makeshift kitchen with pots and kettles in one corner, a large recliner chair opposite that, and then a large bed with a patchwork quilt across the whole back wall.

Hagrid shut the door to his house and let fang go and he quickly bounded strait at Ron and started licking his ears. Fang like Hagrid obviously was not as threatening as he looked.

"Hagrid this is our friend Ron." Harry and Jenna introduced together as Hagrid took a seat at the table offering them tea and weird shaped pastries that where hard as rocks and had lumpy raisins in them.

As they ate they happily told Hagrid all about their first week at Hogwarts. The good and the bad. They where delighted that he himself called Filch "that old git", and that he would like to introduce Mrs. Norris to Fang sometime.

However, he didn't have the same opinion about Snape as Jenna and Harry did, or at least he said he didn't.

"But Hagrid he seems to really HATE us." Harry stated.

"He's already given me detention." Jenna complained her dislike for Snape growing more and more as she thought about it.

"Ah rubbish, he doesn't hate you. He's hard on all students and you must have just caught him on a bad day." he said but Jenna couldn't help notice that he wasn't meeting her or Harry's eyes.

"So Ron, how's your brother Charlie. Great with Animals he is." Hagrid asked Ron, and Jenna wondered if he intentionally changed the subject. Jenna listened to Ron tell Hagrid all about Charlie and his work with Dragons till she noticed Harry reading the headline of that newspaper The Daily Profit.

"Someone has broken into Gringotts and it was on our birthday!" Harry said as he read the article. "Hagrid this could have been happening while we were there."

There was no doubt about it this time. Hagrid definitely didn't look at Harry as he offered him some more tea as Jenna quickly read over the article. _The vault in question, Vault 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that day. _Hagrid had emptied vault 713. The little package, could that of been what the thieves were looking for?

As Jenna, Harry, and Ron made their way back to the castle Jenna's mind was still swimming with questions. Had Hagrid collected the package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape he didn't want to share?

Jenna continued to think on these questions for quite sometime. However, as she made her way to detention later that night she found herself distracted by something else, or rather someone else.

**AN: DUN DUN DUN that's my idea of a cliff hanger. Next chapter will be Jenna's detention with Snape, and someone else… Oooh I wonder who it could be? Well tell me what you think and Reviews are much appreciated. :D **


End file.
